Possible Results
by arismommy11
Summary: Leonard opens an email one day and things change. Chapter 35 is now up!
1. chapter 1

**Just a thought on a story. I will write the next chapter after seeing the reaction.**

 **Chapter One**

In apartment 4A, on 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena Doctor Leonard Hofstadter and his wife Penny were enjoying their Monday evening. They had just finished cleaning up for dinner and Leonard decided to catch up some emails and Penny recieved a call from her sister. Leonard frowned as he noticed an email from one of those DNA companies that him and Penny got for each other for Christmas just for the fun of it. He looked over at his wife, who was in full conversation about her sister's new boyfriend. All he remembered Penny telling him that her sister got a divorce and was now dating. Leonard brought his attention back to the email. He opened it and said he had a notification on his profile. So he clicked the link and signed into it. Leonard deepest thoughts is was that Beverly was not biological mother. That was only hopeful thinking.

As Leonard clicked the notification, it read there was someone with a fifty percent match. Under that there was a message. Leonard's heart raced as he clicked the message and read.

 _Dear possible match,_

 _My name is Jasmine Hart, I am eighteen years old and for the last four years I was in hope to finding my possible biological father. If there any possible way you knew my mother, Rita Aarons, let me know. I would love to hear from you._

 _Sincerely, Jasmine._

Leonard started to panic and hurried and closed his laptop. He had to go lay down. Leonard got up as he heard Penny say something to him, but did not understand what she was saying. Leonard automatically went to their bedroom and laid down.

As he laid there he thought about nineteen years ago. Leonard never dated anyone in college but for a good two months he had sexual relations with a Rita Aarons. He remembered he walked into the cafe on campus seeing this beautiful burnette crying her eyes out. Even at his shy self felt sorry for this woman. So Leonard appoached her and asked if she was okay. Rita told him no and asked him to join her. As he did, Leonard learned her fiance ended things due to him leaving going overseas with the Navy. At first they became good friends, then became friends with benefits. It never led to any more than that as Rita had decided to get back with her fiance. Leonard never saw her again.

Leonard had closed hisneyes as he delivered a headache, as he heard the bedroom door open. He opened his eyes as he saw Penny sit on the edge of her side of the bed with his laptop in her hands. He took a deep breath as he began to rub Penny's arm. Her look was full of worry and confusion, Leonard decided to say something, "I'm guessing you read the message."

Penny nodded with a straght face, "Yeah when you walked by I asked you what was wrong. Well apparently you did not hear me, so I hung up with my sister and went to see what had you all disoriented. You know I never look at your laptop but you had me worried. I'm sorry I read it, but what are you going to do?"

Leonard sighed with his eyes closed once more feeling if he should yell or cry. "Penny I really don't know and I'm the genius. It happened when I was nineteen and I only slept with her only for a few weeks before everything ended. I guess I was not a careful as I thought I was..." He opened his eyes again to watch Penny put his laptop on her end table. Then she repositioned herself so she was now laying on her side and began to play with Leonard's hair. Leonard took one hand a began to caress her cheek, "You're not going to leave me over this are you?"

Penny stopped and frowned down at her husband feeling upset, "No! Why would I You had no clue about this. That is what is upsetting me." She resumed playing with Leonard's hair but still frowning.

Leonard look was appologalic look, "I'm sorry Penny, it's just so much to process and then I was worried about how this could affect us...What should I do?"

Penny gave him a small resurring smile and scooted down a few inches and have her husband a peck on the lips. "Sweetie, I know this a lot and you thank you for thinking of us. Sweetie we will het through this, so lets just start with writing her back on what you know."

Leonard gave her a nod, "Okay...What would I do without you?"

Penny smiled biting her lip, "Oh I don't know, single and lonely."


	2. chapter 2

**Well thanks for the positive reaction of this story. I could not help but write chapter 2. So enjoy this next chapter. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 2**

Leonard had woken up the next morning with still no answers or how to message this young lady. He put on his glasses and got up to put on his robe. Leonard walked out into the hallway smelling french toast. He now knew Penny got up early to make his favorite breakfast.

Penny smiled at her husband as he made his way to the kitchen, "Hey sweetie, how are feeling?" She asked as she got out the soy milk from the fridge and poured him a glass.

Leonard walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then sat down. "I still feel very confused. I know one thing for sure that if my mom finds out, there is going to be lawyers involved and request of another DNA." Leonard put his elbows on the counter, and lowered his head as he ran his hands through his hair. Leonard looked back up as he watched Penny push him a plate of french toast andand glass of soy milk. Then watched her come around and sit next to him. Leonard turned his head to lool at his wife who had very sad eyes. So he gave her a smile as Penny began to rub his back. "I mean it Penny, I would be lost without you. I have not felt this way in a long time where I just do not know what to do. If I would have known she existed I would have helped everyway I could to help..." The buried his once more.

Penny layed her head in Leonard's back shoulder kissing his ear as she still was rubbing his back. Penny felt him shudder which made her smile a little but her heart broke for her husband. "Look sweetie, why don't you eat and get ready for work. There is another two hours before we have to leave for work, so I was thinking I sit down with you and help you write back Jasmine. Then since you are feeling off today, maybe I can drive you to work?" Penny moved some so she could face Leonard as he lifted his head.

Leonard nodded and leaned closer to Penny and kissed her soft lips. "Okay," as he could only say as he felt Penny pat his back and watch her gather a plate for herself and sat in silence as they ate breakfast together.

After they got ready for work, Penny sat next to Leonard as he booted up his laptop and brought up the website. He opened the message and pushed reply. Leonard quickly looked over at Penny.

"What's the matter? Did all your motor fuctions stop working genius?" Penny smiled with a deadpan look.

Leonard frowned at her with an eybrow raised.

Penny bit her lip with a shrug, "Yep you're right. Its hard to lighten the mood.." Penny winked at him with a side hug, "Honey I can not imagian how you are feeling right now but you got this. Just like I told you last night, just write to her what you know. The hardest part is waiting. But I'm here for you and go to work like any normal day. Maybe tonight you will have a new message when we get home tonight." Then kissed him on the cheek as she watch Leonard sigh and began to type.

Leonard closed his eyes as he brought his attention back to his computer as he felt Penny's hand never leaving his back. It was a sign she was on his side and showed support. He opened his eyes and began to type.

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _Hello I am Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. Yes I met your mother Rita about nineteen years ago. We only knew each other for a month and a half before we became intimate. It only lasted a few weeks. It ended only because your mother went back to her fiance before he actually left for the Navy.This is complete shock to me as it might be to you. As you may know we have a fifty percent match which would make us related and possibility make me your biological father. If you want to exchange contact information I will let that be up to you. It can just be an email for now or if you want social media. I do not what else to say for right now just I hope to hear back from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Doctor Leonard Hofstadter_

Leonard then looked at Penny as he was waiting for approval before he pushed sent. "What do you think?" His eyebrows were raised and his face showed no emotion at that moment.

Penny re-read the letter and nodded with a reassuring smile, "Sweetie, it sounds perfect. Go ahead and send it."

Just as Leonard pressed send and was approved as sent, he began to shut down his laptop, a certain noise brought him and Penny out of their reality.

 **Knock, knock, knock,** "Leonard and Penny." **Knock, knock, knock,** "Leoanrd and Penny. **Knock, knock, knock, "** Leonard and Penny."

Leonard and Penny rolled their eyes together. "It's open Sheldon." Penny said as the door opened.

Sheldon was already for work as he came in as he saw Leonard and Penny stand up away from Leoanrd's computer desk. He turned him as Leonard packed up his laptop and Penny walked to her desk to grab her work supply. "Leonard, Amy had to go to work early so you have the joy of taking me to work today." He grinned ear to ear knowing how much his best friend missed taking him to work.

Leonard through his head back and sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at Sheldon with a straight face, "Not today buddy... Can you call Howard or Raj, or maybe even an Uber to take you to work."

Sheldon gave Leonard a shocked look, "I rather not because I always enjoy you taking me. Why donyou refuse to take me?"

Penny knew Leonard was about to have an outburst just by the way he was rubbing his temples. So Penny stepped in between the two men and faced Sheldon. ""Sheldon sweetie, look Leonard had a bad night so I offered to take him to work and pick him up so I can take you too. We just don't want to be asked many questions. Okay Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and looked around to see Leonard who was just standing there with his eyes closed. He thought about it as he moved his swayed side to side. "Okay, agreed"

After Penny had dropped of Leonard and Sheldon, he went straight to his lab to try work to keep his mind off his possible daughter, Jasmine. He turned on his laptop as his foot tapped quickly. Leonard could not be anymore patient and went straight to the website. To his surprise there was a message waiting for him. At that moment he really wished Penny was with him, but he knew he could read what had been sent. So he pressed the message and read.

 _Dear Doctor Leonard Hofstadter,_

 _Well you are the one I have been looking for the past two years and I can not beleive this test was my answer. My mother Rita finally told me about you when she found out she had breast cancer. I knew I looked somewhat like my mother and always wondered why I never looked like the man who I thought was my father... Before I tell you anymore I will give you my email. I am so sorry you did not know about me and you are shocked to get this news. And before you ask, no I am not looking for money or anything like that. I just want to know if my real father was out there._

 _Sincerely, Jasmine._

Leonard read and re-read the message. He then wrote down her email address. But before he closed out the website he copied the email and pasted it to an email.

He went to his email website and began to mesage his wife.

 _Penny,_

 _I know you wanted me to wait tonight when we got home but Jasmine messaged me back. So I am going to paste it to your email. I have her email. I'm still at lost of words what to say next. She knew about me for two years Penny...Two years! I just want to come home but I don't want you to leave work. Maybe I can have Raj or Howard take me home. Love you!_

 _Your king of nerds,_

 _Leonard_

Leonard pushed send and shut down his computer. He got up and packed up and left to go find one of his friends to take him home once he let the University know he was not staying due to sickness. Right there he did not care of he lied, Leonard wish this was all a dream.


	3. chapter 3

**This story has my so excited and so does my other story I am working on. One reason I love fan fiction. Please enjoy Chapter 3. I don't own TBBT and love Lenny!**

 **Chapter 3**

For the past hour Leonard sat at his desk at a blank email. Maybe he just needed a few days to think and go one with life. His main worry was Penny. Leonard knew she was being amazing with this news, but deep down he worried about her and was putting on front for him. So this evening Leonard planned on doing whatever Penny wanted to do. Leonard shut his laptop and started to get up.

As he did, a very upset Penny walked through the door and their eyes meet right away. Leonard quickly stood up to explain himself but knew better as Penny slammed the door and stood only a few inches from him with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Hey jackass, you send me an email instead of calling me. You had worried. Hope your feeling better!" Penny said sarcastically.

Leonard knew she was beyond mad and upset with him. She was pissed. He lowered his head as he looked up at her. "Look Penny I'm..."

Penny put up her hand to stop him from talking. "Leoanrd I know you are sorry and I know you are trying to process what is going on!" Penny took a second to close her eyes and calm down. Once.she did she sighed as she looked at Leonard with a more calm look as she resumed, "Look Leonard I am your wife and yes I don't know what you are going through. But I am as scared as you are. This all happened less than twenty-four hours and I wish I could scream at this woman for making you wait this long to findnout you have a daughter. You deserved to know. I know if I had became pregnant before we had broken up I would still have wanted you in our childs life because you are such amazing guy. Leonard...Don't ever scare me like that ever again, from now on we do this together because we are married. I dont care how much I am involved that is up to you and this Jasmine girl, but I want to be there for you no matter how hard this gets on you. I love you dammit!" Penny was now biting her lip as she could not hold back the tears.

Leonard knew now it was safe to approach his wife, he walked a little closer and held out his arms with a smile in the corner of his mouth, "Come here..." He wrapped his arms around his wife as she clung onto him. As she pressed the side of her head to his chest Leonard could not resist kissing on top of her head and caressing her hair. He gently pressed his chin to the top of her head, "You know I was not thinking straight when I sent you that email, but there was so much going through my head. But as I came home I tried several times to email her and I just can not find the right words again. She seems so excited she found me. I even requested the dna results through the mail to have proof you know. But after one last shot of trying to email Jasmine, I decided to not worry about it for a few days. So since you are home before noon, how about we spend the rest of the day together. And to make it better, it's your choice whatever you want to do."

Penny lifted her head and realised herself from Leonard with a big smile across her face. By the look on Leonard's he knew what she was thinking as she patted his chest. "Well let me get changed, because you know you cheer me up when you say its my choice when we do things together."

Leonard rolled his eyes but pulled Penny back into him holding onto her hips. "Let me guess, shopping at one of your favorite clothing stores, drag me to yoga, then pick up whatever food your in the mood for, and then finally a movie on Netflix while I rub your feet." Sometimes Leonard knew his wife too well.

Penny took a hold of his chin with a very smug grin, "You know to say the right things and that's why I love you." Then kissed his lips quickly.

Leonard let go of her as he watched her jog back to their bedroom to change. He shook his head on how cute she could be most of the times as Leonard walked to the kitchen for first make their lunch.

It was close to six in the evening when Leonard and Penny finally settled down to catch up on their latest show on Netflix, Lost in Space. It was not Penny's favorite but she decided to give Leonard a break since he had been wanting to watch it since he came out. She knew he had been through quite a bit, plus he took her shopping, survived a yoga class, and now was at the end of the couch rubbing her feet. Penny had to admit to herself, even though she did not want to, Leonard was her Superman for the past couple years.

Leonard was really enjoying the show but made sure his attention was still rubbing his wife's feet. Today was a much needed day for the both of them, even though he could have skipped the yoga. Before he knew it, Leonard looked over and Penny had fallen asleep with a small grin upon her face. Leonard slowing moved her feet from his lap and stood up. He took the remote and stopped the show and turned off the tv. Leonard grabbed the blanket across the coach and laid it across Penny. He kneeled down and gave his wife a kiss on her forehead and decided to get some work done since he missed a whole day. So he grabbed a wipe bored and went over to his desk to turn on his laptop. Before he knew it Leonard was zoned out and was finally could concentrate on his latest experiment study.

Leonard had looked at his watch and had been working hard for four hours. So he called it a night and was glad Penny suggested they get into thier night clothes after dinner. He tapped his wife awake and they made their way to the bedroom where they made love that night.

A few days went bye and Leonard decided to finally email Jasmine later that evening. They still did not tell their friends, but Leonard and Penny would eventually let them know whenever Leonard was ready. When Leoanrd arrived home, he checked the mail and sure enough the dna results came. He took a deep breath when arrived in his apartment knowing Sheldon and Amy would be over in a hour for game night. His hands shook as he began to open the results wishing Penny would hurry up and get home but had another half a hour. He sat on the couch and took a moment to gather himself. Leonard knew these test were very accurate, so as he pulled out the papers there read the results and sure enough Jasmine was his daughter. He had a feeling she was but having the proof right in front of him was the facts. Leonard got off the couch and moved to his desk and began to write.

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _This is Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. I apologize for taking a few days to write to you but I had process all this. Today I finally received the actual DNA results and as scientists facts do not lie. I am your biological father. I still do not know what to say, I am barely a man of few words. But feel free to ask any questions you have for me, please?_ _This is your decision but I rather be called Leonard. My mother, my father, and my sister are also Doctor Hofstadter._

 _Sincerely, Leonard Hofstadter_


	4. chapter 4

**I dont own TBBT. Always a Lenny fan!**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been Friday when Leonard woke up finding himself wanting to make love to his wife. Of course Penny did not refuse because it always made their day better.

After they were ready for work, Leonard decided to take Penny out to breakfast. As they sat there looking over their food options on the menu, Penny noticed Leonard was very quiet so she took a quick look on her phone to see she was asking about the right experiment. Her hands were folded over menu and put her full attention to her husband already knowing what she wanted for breakfast. "Hey how is conducting high-power laser experiments that could simulate extreme conditions going?"

Leonard looked up from the menu and smiled up at his wife. Leonard knew she really did not completely understand and always gave him a hard time and teased him that physics was boring. But felt happy and loved it when Penny actually showed interest in his work. "Actually really good right now. It takes my focus off of black matter for right now. In a recent demonstration of the method, I used an intense beam of laser was blasted at two samples of ironsitting between diamond pieces for a few billionths of a second. I have much more to do to understand these Super-Earths but I will get the results soon. You should come bye soon so I can show you. Plus maybe if I impress you so much it will turn you on just a little." Leonard smiled bigger as he heard Penny chuckle. He reached over and took Penny's hands into his and held them as he sighed. "You really didn't want to ask me that did you?"

Penny pressed in lips as Leonard raised and eybrow at her making her shake her head. "No, but I rather you tell me when your ready to talk about Jasmine because it will take you some time tonget use to this whole thing. So I thought work was a safe subject to discuss because you have been too quiet and was starting to worry me. Plus if you give me a visual demonstration on what you are working on I can understand it more. And it will just not turn me on a little but will turn me completely. We haven't broke in your new work desk yet, so that would give us a good excuse to do so." Penny winked at her husband as he shuddered with delight of her comment and also she was letting him know whay she wanted to do, Penny kicked off one.of her shoes and started to rub her bare foot up Leonard's leg. Penny had to bit her lip hard when the waiter came over to take their order and Leonard barely getting a word out due to her seductiveness.

It was Friday evening when Penny and Leonard were cleaning up dinner from group dinner. Leonard was watching his dishes when they heard hisphone go off with a notification. Penny told him it was okay to check it. As Leonard looked at it he saw it was an email. So he went to his laptop to read it because the email address was Jasmine's. Before the laptop turned on he turned to see Penny stopped cleaning as she watched him walk to his desk. "Come over here and read it with me."

Penny put down the towel and took her computer chair and sat next to her husband. Leonard went to his email as he clicked it, Leonard put one arm around Penny's shoulders as she leaned into him. They sat back some as the read what Jasmine wrote.

 _Hello Leonard,_

 _I received the results in the mail also. Somehow it almost does not seem real, but here we are. I have many questions to ask since the day I found out my dad was not really my dad. After my mom, Rita passed away, the man I have called dad for the past eighteen years of my life helped me with this search. I was so angry for a long time over this, but seatching for you and finally having an answer has made it all worth it and what I needed. We have so much to talk about, so many questions, and I hope one day we could meet. I will be waiting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jasmine_

Penny looked over at her husband as he squeezed her hand. She nudged him with a kiss on the cheek, "Are you okay?"

Leonard nodded at his wife with his lips pressed in. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair refusing to let go of Penny's hand he held with his left. "I think I will be. I can not imagian what Jasmine went through and is going through. She lost her mom and who sshe thought was her dad is not really her dad. Can be a lot for a teenager. Makes me wish I had known about her even more so I could have been there for her... Penny would you be upset if I would want to meet her?"

Penny was shocked as she sat back from him some, as she looked into Leoanrd's worried face. "No! Leonard sweetie why would I. She is your daughter and the important thing is you can be there for her now. I think that would be great and I think you both need this. But only do it on your own time. She will understand." With that Penny leaned in and gave Leonard a peck on the lips, stood up and patted him on the shoulder as she went to finish cleaning up.

Leonard closed up his laptop and decided to go help his wife. He knew Penny was right, he knew he could never go back in time to be there for her unless Sheldon built a time machine. Leonard could be there for Jasmine for as long as she needed him in her life. But now he was just ready for the night to be over and have a fun weekend with his wife and friends.


	5. chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. It's takes a veiw on Penny. Enjoy!!! I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 5**

Penny was over at Bernadette's having girls night with her and Amy since both babies were feeling under the weather. Penny was in a daze as she stared at her bottle of water.

Both Bernadette and Amy both frowned at her in confusion when Amy tried to get Penny's opinion on Sheldon's latest dilemma. "Bestie? Penny?"

Penny finally heard her name as she came back to reality and looked at her friends. She knew they were worried. "Huh, what did you say Amy?"

Amy tilted her head, "Does not matter now my main concern now is you? You have not quite been yourself this whole last week."

Then Bernadette looked at Penny with concern, "Yeah, you just have a blank stare onnyour face... Oh my gosh youre pregnant!"

Penny frowned then frowned at them back as they both jad smug smiles on their faces. "No! Well not yet anyways... Okay Leonard is telling the guys and he told me I could go ahead and let uou two know... At first a few weeks ago yes Leonard and I decided to try to get pregnant but something came up and now I don't know what is going to happen."

Bernadette put her hand over her heart as she gasped, "You guys are divorcing right? That's terrible!"

Amy nodded, "Would explain your behavior lately..."

Penny bit her lip from trying to be calm as she could not believe her friends trying to pin point her problem. So she put her huy ands on the kitchen table and held it tightly. "No again! How could you think that? You two are my friends! I know Leonard and I have been acting different this week but it is not because I found out I am pregnant nor we are getting a divorce...Last Monday, he recieved an email from one of those dna services that tells your hertiage and who you are related to. It was a gift from me as he gave me kne too just for fun. Well anyways he read the email saying he had a fifty percent match. Then there was a seperate message. Make this long story short, he officially recieved the results in the mail. Leonard has an eighteen year old daughter and she was the one reached out to him and wanting to meet him..."

Both Bernadette and Amy were in shock.

Amy blinked several times, "Excuse me?"

Bernadette raised her eyebrows and scrunched her face, "How the hell did that happen? Well I know how...But wow! How are you handling this?"

Penny sighed with a sad look on her face, "Well of course I am being supportive for Leonard even telling him I'm not upset with him. Which is true since he just found out about this. But like I said we just decided to try to start a family, yet with this news I don't know if Leonard wants to now. He has been taking it hard because Leonard wish he did know and was there for his daughter. I'm just worried about if we do get pregnant or I already am that Leonard will feel guilty that he is here for our baby and was never there for this girl. I mean I have told Leonard that you can not change the past but he can be there for her now and the future. But to be honest I really do not know how he really feels about finding out. He has been so quiet and has not said much about this, I have no clue if he even wants to meet her... Any idea what I should do?"

Bernadette and Amy listened to their friend who seemed stressed over this. Bernadette reached out and patted her hand, "What I can tell is you need to bring up the baby subject again and just see what he says. And if you already are which you will not know for another few weeks that Leonard will be excited. Look at how he interacts with my kids, Leonard is going to be a great dad. Same goes for his daughter if he seeks out a relationship with her. Just let him know he will still be a great dad towards her and when you two have a baby. You two might give each other a hard time, I mean its our jobs as husbands and wife's, even as friends. But all I can say now is keep being is rock and let Leonard know we will except his daughter with open arms."

Penny had a lot to talk about to Leonard once she got home.


	6. chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Had to post this one tonight since it seemed like a good chapter and shows Leonard and Penny have a better understanding for each other now. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Once Penny made it home, she had to resure Amy that Leonard's daughter would not replace their friendship. Then as Penny opened the door to see Leonard playing a video game by himself. She was thankful he was alone. "Hey you, how'd it go with the guys?" Penny said ss she saw Leonard pause the game reslixing she was home.

Leonard got up and walked over to Penny to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He held her at her waist, "Pretty weird... so actually that's normal for us..." Leonard smiled at Penny's small chuckle as now her hands held his biceps. "Well at first they were shocked...Howard offered to dig deeper to see if this whole ordeal was real and go spy on her with a drone to see if she was actually real. He stopped once I told him I wanted my first encounter to be with Jasmine to be pleasant and not behind bars. Then Raj asked if Jasmine's mom was available, once I told him no since she passed away, he apologized. But Raj being Raj, he asked me if I knew if Jasmine had any single aunts. He seemed pretty down when I told him I had no clue. Then Sheldon thought I was joking the whole time. But once I showed him the dna results, he was on his phone drafting a father/daughter agreement... So like I said, normal." Leonard told Penny with a contempt look on his face as his wife nodded. "So how was girls night?"

Penny patted his biceps, as she lowered her arms to his wrist to pull Leonard's away from her. "Actually can we talk?"

Leonard humbly nodded and realised himself. He took Penny's hand as he followed to the couch as they sat down facing each other. "So what is it?" Leonard could not help but wondered as Penny seemed unsure about something. So he kept a held of her hand with his.

Penny gave her husband a reassuring smile so he would stop giving those what she referred to as his puppy dog sad eyes. As he did, Penny could now talk to him. "First of all the girls were shocked, so much so Amy was worried about me replacing her friendship with Jasmine, since she is your daughter. I told Amy that I could never replace my bestie...Ever...because she's well Amy... But also I have no clue what kind of relationship I would have with Jasmine. As you say no one can see the future, plus you refuse to go see a psychic, so we will never know until you meet Jasmine..." Penny decided to continue even though Leonard was frowning in frustration from her talk about psychics. "Tell your eyebrows stop being stupid and let me continue..." Penny bit her lip from smiling because Leonard hurried up to change his facial expressions and saying his eyebrows were not stupid. Once they stopped having a small agreement over his eyebrows and her beliefs in psychics, Penny won because Leonard gave in so he could still have sex, she continued. "Anyways, listen I know this whole thing with Jasmine is still new, I get it. I know you are terrified still on what you should do next. So am I, because I am your wife and will be part of her life no matter what. But also I'm worried that before this started we talked about starting a family together. I'm worried that if we do get pregnant or I already am that you will feel guilty about being our baby's life and just now becoming into Jasmine's. You know since you missed her growing up. I don't want you to feel that way at all, because now I don't know where you stand now having a baby together."

Leonard felt shocked that Penny felt this way. He had not seen Penny with such a sad look on her face in a long time. Leonard drew himself closer to his wife, "Come here..." and gave her a side hug as Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. After a few moments of silence and holding each other, Leonard finally spoke what he was thinking, "Penny, my mind has not changed on having a baby with you. If you told me right now you were pregnant, I would be so thrilled, I really would...You know since I've been waiting to have babies with you for almost twelve years now. You know, after only knowing you for a day... As for Jasmine, you were right the other night I can not change the past. But one thing is for sure I want to meet her so maybe I and hopefully you can have some kind of relationship with her. Maybe her and I will be a great one and you and her maybe become friends. Just not best friends because you don't want to upset Amy. Anyways I have not wrote back to her yet, maybe in the morning. Then I will go from there to see what Jasmine wants to do next. But right now I rather be with my wife and show her how much I love her and how awesome she really is."

Penny could not help but kiss her husband. Tonight was going to be a good night for the both of them.


	7. chapter 7

**Herr is the next chapter. Enjoy! I don't own TBBT. Your guys comments are awesome!**

 **Chapter 7**

Penny had arrived home late due to a meeting with all the sales representatives and even missed group dinner. She was glad Leonard still ordered her dinner because all Penny wanted to do was go home, eat, and relax with her husband. Maybe even sneak in a warm shower with Leonard. At thought Penny could not resist a giggle on having shower sex. Plus it being a Friday night, they could go to bed late and actually sleep in on a Saturday.

As she walked in 4A, Penny noticed the lights were dim and saw Leonard on the couch with his eyes closed. Penny knew he also had a long day but had a very long week at work also. She did not blame him for being tired. She walked over and bent down to give Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

Leonard batted his eyes open as he felt soft lips on his skin. He smiled knowing it was his wife. Leonard eyes were fully open as he put on his glasses and looked up at Penny.

"Hey you, do you just want to head to bed?" Penny asked looking tired herself. She walked into the kitchen and found her container of food.

Leonard sat up straighter as he saw Penny warm up her food. "No, I've missed you this week."

Penny put her food on the coffee table once it was heated, as she sat down taking a sip of her water. She looked at Leonard with worry, "Sweetie I love you and would enjoy your company, but you just sitting there you're nodding off again. Plus if you get a goodnight sleep, you have time to rest up so I can get my nerdy physicist on.." She winked with a giggle seeing Leonard trying to figure out if it was worth the wait.

It did not take Leonard very long to what Penny was hinting at. He stood up with a sleepy smile as he leaned over Penny and gave her a good night kiss. But sat on the arm rest for a moment before he went to bed. Penny looked up at him as she took a bite. Leonard kissed now her forehead. "Hmmm, after three years of marriage you still find my short asthmatic self attractive."

Penny bit her lip but could bot hold back her sarcasm, "Hey you forgot your selling point that you are also near sighted. That is what really turns me on which makes me not forget you are all mine..."

Leonard shook his head, "Yep I remember your last high school reunion that all your all friends were all jealous of all this." Then displayed himself with his hands which made Penny laugh some more.

Leonard leaned down again as they gave each another kiss on the lips. Penny patted his hands, "Okay you, before I rip your clothes off your sexy sciencey body, go to bed and we will resume this in the morning."

Leonard gave Penny a quick backrub as he stood up. But looked back down at her, "Oh I just wanted to let you know I finally wrote back Jasmine. And I hope it was okay I finally mentioned you."

Penny frowned up at her husband in confusion, "Yeah, of course it was. I'm your wife and she's your daughter. I knew about her, so it is just as fair she knew about me."

Leonard tilted his head some with a shy smile, "Hmmm, you are amazing. I love you. Goodnight." Then started to walk towards their bedroom.

Penny threw her head back of the chair some. "I've always been amazing and I love you too. I should be in bed after I take a bath." Then after she heard an okay from Leonard and their bedroom door open, Penny resumed eating her dinner.

After Penny cleaned up, she quietly went to the bedroom as she heard Leonard was sound asleep. She grabbed a tank top and sleep shorts with her robe. Then went into the bathroom to take her bath. It is there when Penny started to think what Leonard told Jasmine about her. She knew it was probably nothing bad because Leonard was blindly infatuated with her. But still it bothered Penny since Jasmine was Leonard's daugther. What if Jasmine only wanted a relationship with Leonard. Would that put a strain on her marriage? What would Jasmine think of Penny when her and Leonard had a baby? Would Jasmine except her brother or sister? What if Leonard meet Jasmine and suddenly he did not want a baby with her anymore? Penny felt worried and hated when she felt insecure. Her and Leonard where in a very good, correct that, they were in a very great place in their marriage. Penny wanted Leonard have a relationship with his daughter and wanted him to meet her, because she was a supportive wife and loved Leonard. As Penny realized she had been in the bath for awhile and water started to turn cold, she got out and decided not to worry about these what ifs and just talk to Leonard about the letter and her insecurities in the morning. She just hoped Leonard would not think she was acting jealous because that would stop him from presuming any relationship with his daughter.

Penny dried her hair and got ready for bed. Then headed to the bedroom and crawled in on her side. As she did, Leonard automatically wrapped his arms around her. Penny knew Leonard was never the strongest nor the biggest guy but yet as soon as she felt his arms enclosed around her waist, she felt safe and all her worries went away. Suddenly Penny felt sleep take over all because of Leonard's warm body.

As morning approached Penny was woken up to Leonard kissing her body all over. Which led them into their gavorite activity together. It was after round two and the time approaching nine in the morning, when Leonard got up to make himself and Penny some breakfast. He decided to let Penny sleep in awhile longer and serve her breakfast in bed. As Leonard was whipped up eggs and put bread in the toaster, he heard his email notification go off. Leonard decided after he served Penny and they both ate he would read the email since he knew it was from Jasmine.

Penny was very surprised to be woken up to Leonard's amazing scrambled eggs, toast, and a hot cup of coffee. Penny then decided as Leonard sat next to her to eat also. So Penny began telling her husband what was on her mind and her insecurities.

Leonard frowned with frustration, "Penny, I get it..." He then proceeded telling her he rather go through this with her than alone. If that meant Jasmine wanted Penny involved or not, Leonard would always come to her for advice and support because Penny was his partner. "Plus, who would not love you. I told Jasmine that if it had not been for you, I would not be emailing her or agreeing to meet her. Plus sending my photo of myself to her, so that way when we do meet she knows who she is looking for. Speaking of, Jasmine emailed me this morning. So if you want to sit down with me and read it, I would love that. That's only you feel comfortable enough to do so." Leonard could not help but give Penny his pleading look, which Penny called his puppy dog look.

After they ate and got ready for the day, Penny decided to sit on Leonard's lap. This made Leonard very happy as Penny felt it against her outer thigh. Leonard held one arm around Penny's lower waist as her one hand placed over his. As Penny's other played with Leonard's hair. Witb Leonard's free hand, he opened the email.

 _Leonard,_

 _I can not believe after so long we have only been over two hours away from each other. For the past ten years I have lived in San Diego at the Naval base. Now just in a few weeks I will be moving. I am attending school at UCLA. I really don't know how to say this any other way. I want to cry that you are so close. When I move in and settle in at campus I want really want to meet. Hopefully Penny can join you. My best friend will be attending school with me and also will be joining when we meet. Only fair for you that Penny is with you._

 _I am happy Penny has been in your life. I just hope she likes me. I really would like as much family in my life as possible after finding about you and loosing my mother._

 _But before this email gets all depressing, thank you for sending me your picture. Why are you sorry for the way you look? I'm happy to know and see that I look like someone. I sent mine and will understand what I mean._

 _Hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Jasmine._

Leonard clicked on the attachment and Penny and him both sighed in happiness. Jasmine was Leonard's daughter and there was no denying it. She was a burnette with long and curly. Jasmine had Leonard's nose, and apparently his eyesite as she wore glasses. But one thing Penny noticed was Jasmine's eyes. They were brown yet they had this deep look and Penny was sure Jasmine most likely got away with anything growing up. Those were most certian Leonard's puppy dog eyes.

Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder after kissing his cheek. "She is diffently your kid... Plus she wants to meet me... You better make this work because if you don't I will sneak behind your back just have a secret step-mother, step-daughter relationship with her."


	8. chapter 8

**Decided to do Jasmine's side in this chapter. Will do the next chapter on Leonard. Also I am still working on my other story, just trying to make it come out great. So anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 8**

San Diego, California

An eighteen year old Jasmine Hart was sitting on her bed reading out loud the latest email from Doctor Leonard Hofstadter; PhD, to her best friend Wendell Cress. "Sounds like if he never met his wife because he said he has been more confident since meeting her and Penny buying the dna kit, this would not be happening right now. So my opinion is that the right thing to do is meet Penny too. Also what are the odds he has only been over two hours away for the past ten years?"

Jasmine sighed eyeing Wendell, "Why do you always have to be right because I would be so upset right now if you were not my best friend... Speaking of...So since we are moving into our apartment off campus in a few weeks, do you want to with me to meet them? Would save them or myself the drive?"

Wendell tilted is head and frowned, "Why not John, he is the man who raised you and the one to help you set out to find Leonard."

Jasmine put her Iphone to the side as she sat up on the bed feeling frustrated. "I know he did but ever since I have told him about Leonard...Well he seems upset that it actually happened. I've been his daughter since I have been born even though he knew the whole time I was never his. But after I was done being angry at him and mom, and mom's passing. John knew that I needed someone in my life who was blood. I know that is not always true but its been the healing that I have needed. Plus you are my bestfriend and you never tell me no. Son to know that I look like someone again. Which it looks like Leonard sent a picture of himself..." Jasmine grabbed her phone and hesitated to press the attachment.

Wendell lowered his head and got up and sat next to the girl he loved for the past few years. He remembered he was going to tell Jasmine that he wanted to be more than friends. But her mom passing, dated two different guys that were jerks to her, and now finding her biological father. No matter what he was there for her and Wendell never let her down. But he would hope that would all change when they became roommates and went to college together.

Wendell put his arm around Jasmine and gave her a light hug. "You can do this. I mean yes you have some features like your mom, but come on would it be nice to know where you get your big brown puppy dog eyes from? Or your curly hair that you make me play with when you're having a bad day?"

Jasmine nodded into Wendell's chest and finally opened the attachment. Jasmine felt tears form in her eyes, she was right and so was Wendell. She looked like someone again. Jasmine did not know why Leonard was so discouraged on his looks, he should be proud of how he looks because that half made her. As she felt Wendell wipe her tears away m, Jasmine wrote back to her father.

Two days later when she received another email. Wendell hurried over once Jasmine told him. He sat at the end of her bed and listened to her voice as she read it.

 _Jasmine,_

 _Well I can not wait in a few weeks, UCLA is a perfect school whatever you are majoring in plus it is not that far from Pasadena. Penny also wants to meet you, so maybe we can all bond. Plus I was told by her if you and I do not develop a relationship, that she will go behind my back to make sure you and her do as more of a friendship._

 _Well whenever you get settled in, Penny and I will be ready to meet you and your friend._

 _Sincerely your biological father, Leonard_

Two weeks had passed and Jasmine had settled on a day, time and place to meet her biological father. Wendell was upset they left early and had to sit in the coffee shop for two hours early all because Jasmine could not stay at home any longer. She knew Wendell was growing frustrated with all the pacing around the apartment and teased Jasmine she was going to wear out the floor if she did not stop. Jasmine made sure where they sat they could see everyone walking through the door.

As the time approached, Jasmine knee bounced with anxiety, plus she was on her third cup of coffee. She was not paying attention when Wendell suddenly took her hand and leaned into her ear. "Your father is here."

Jasmine looked at the door seeing a beautiful blonde woman holding the hand of the man she recognized in the picture she received a few weeks prior. Jasmine stood up and for the first time hers and Leonard's eyes meet. They gave each other an identical smile, then Jasmine rushed over and did the only thing she could think of, "Hi Leonard, I'm your daughter Jasmine..." and gave him a hug.


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was close to five in the morning and Leonard could not sleep any longer. Today was the day he was meeting Jasmine. Of course Penny too. As Leonard sat up, he accidentally woke up his wife. "What the hell Leonard, what time is it?" She did not have a very happy look on her face. It reminded Leonard when he would wake her up early when they were just dating.

He gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Penny. Its fifteen until five in the morning. I guess I am experiencing anxiety and experiencing insomnia due too meeting Jasmine. But the look on your face you just want to go back sleep and if I keep rambling on you're going to kick my ass."

Penny displayed an evil smile on her face as she patted Leonard's leg, "Awe you know me so well. Now you go do whatever while I go back to sleep until it is actual time to get up." Penny laid back down and covered her head with the covers.

Leonard put his glasses on as he shook his head at his wife with a smile. She might have a routine getting up early during the week now, but when it came to Saturday, Sunday, vacation time, or a holiday Leonard knew to let her sleep in. Other wise he would have to pay for the consequences later that day.

Leonard quietly grabbed his clothes and went to get ready for the day. He decided to play Mario Kart to pass the time to wake up Penny.

Finally at eight, he went into the bedroom to wake up his wife. By nine in the morning Penny and Leonard left their apartment. "So do you have any clue what you are going to say to Jasmine when you meet her?" Penny asked while they walked down the stairs as she noticed Leonard was fidgeting with his fingers.

Leonard gave her a quick look with a nervous smile, "Well I thought about 'Jasmine, I am your father!' But that might come on too strong..."

Penny nodded her head, "Yeah plus I might kick your ass for that. So how about just a handshake and 'hi Jasmine, I'm your dad Leonard,' and see what happens next."

Penny drove for the next fifty minutes, while Leonard sat in the passenger seat. They made small talk seeing that Penny had to keep Leonard's mind busy. "So as you know I saw my obgyn yesterday morning. So I while I was getting ready this moring I took a ovulation test..."

Leonard gave Penny a quick questioning yet surprised look, "Yeah, and?"

Penny smiled, "The next few days I am at my peak point. So maybe if today is a success we could celebrate later..." She watched her husband face light up like he walked into a new comic book store.

Leonard was so happy that Penny still wanted to give having a baby a shot and hopefully they were successful. He took one of Penny's hand and brought it to his lips amd kissed it. "That would be so amazing. I love you!" Leonard heard her say 'I love you' back as they just held hands. Leonard went to wondering if Jasmine would be excited on having a brother or sister, but that would all depend on how today went.

"Leonard, honey..." Penny said as Leonard came out of his thoughts

"Huh what did you say?" Leonard have his wife a second look.

Penny frowned, "I said we are here. Are you ready?"

Leonard sighed and nodded, "I guess as ready as I will ever be... I have not been this nervous since the day I met you. And that was pretty nerve wreaking!"

Penny grinned ear to ear, "Well I guess I am pretty intimidating for a short asthmatic sexy nerd... In all honesty you know what I am nervous also but yet very excited for you. So how about we go in and do this?"

Leonard agreed, so they walked and eyes meet. Hands were shook by father and daughter. Then Leonard was embraced by a hug, so he did in response by giving a hug back. "Hi Jasmine, I'm your father Leonard." He looked over at his wife with a smile.

Jasmine let go of Leonard suddenly putting her hands behind her back, "Sorry, I just can not believe you are actually here. I've been waiting for a long time for this" Jasmine looked over, "I hope you're Penny."

As Penny nodded, Jasmine gave her a hug. Penny did not hold back the hug back. She looked at Leonard, smiling back at him. "Oh I like her, she's a hugger. My kind of person."

After tears were wiped away from a Leonard and Jasmine. Penny teased them both that Jasmine got her sensitivity from her father. Jasmine agreed because her mother was a lawyer and was glad to know she was already like him. Penny went up to the counter and bought coffee's and muffins while Leonard went to go sit down with Jasmine.

Penny came to where her husband and stepdaughter was sitting with she guessed was Jasmine's friend. "Oh hey Penny this is Wendell. He is my best friend and roommate." Jasmine told her, as Penny shook his hand.

Penny sat next to Leonard and they began to drink their coffee. "So Jasmine, what is your major at UCLA?" Leonard asked.

Jasmine put her muffin down and finished eating from her bite. "Well I plan to get my master's degree in biomedical engineering and hopefully to futher on my education for a doctrine."

Penny found herself somehow not surprised and found herself serious. "Okay, that's great and all that the Hofstadter bloodline will have another doctor in the family. But Im gonna get Leonard's what the hell look in a minute. I am a very blunt person and I asked very blunt questions. So here it is, do you know why your mother did not tell you about Leonard for so long." Penny was right as she looked at her husband whose eyes were big as they stared back at her.

Wendell gave Penny the same look as Jasmine took a deep breath and bit her lip. She sat back in the chair some as she looked at the three people around her. Then looked straight at Leonard.p"Well what my mom told me was after she left Princeton and married John. He is the one I thought was my real dad for the first sixteen years of my life and raised me. Anyways she found out she was pregnant. John and her knew right away I was yours, more so after I was born. Mom decided to hide the fact I was someone else's kid and just lied that I took over many features on her side. She said she wanted to let you know but youhad a huge future ahead of you. She did not want a baby to ruin that. As the years went on the easier it was on her and John. It was when she was diagnosed with breast cancer and noticed she could not change my interests on science. So her and John sat me down and told me that John was not my biological father. All she told me was my real father was a man named Leonard and was probably some well known physicist. I did not show much anger until she lost her battle. I was angry for a very long time. John gave in, as much it hurt him. he decided to help me find you. This past month and half has been the best healing I have ever needed. And knowing I have more family out there is even better." She gave everone a small smile.

"You might want to hold that thought..." Penny said with a deadpan look and with hrr index finger pointing up.

Jasmine frowned, "Okay? Why?"

Leonard blinked with no emotion, "Once you find out who my mother is you will at least change your mind."

Jasmine looked at Wendell who ju was t shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was happening next. She then looked back at Leonard and Penny. "Why who is she?"

Leonard sighed as he closed his eyes for a second, "Dr. Beverly Hofstadter..."

Wendell interrupted, "You're telling me your mother is that woman? I am majoring in physiology and I am reading one of her books right now before my classes start since it is recommended." He looked at Jasmine and patted her on the back with his head hung low. "You have your worked cut out with that woman if she ever finds out about you."

Jasmine suddenly felt courious to read her books as Leonard and Penny nodded their heads in agreement. "But for right now she will not know about you because I just met you and I dont want to loose you so quick." Leonard said to her. Jasmine felt glad her father wanted her in his life.


	10. chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy. Reviews have been awesome. I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 10**

Penny leaned forward some in her seat towards Jasmine and Wendell to resure her, "Just remember you are here to build a relationship with your father. Not Beverly, that will come later with time. I mean it took me some time to have some kind of relationship with her. Yeah your father got upset when she told me she was proud of me when it took her forever to say it to him."

Leonard was frowning at his wife as she looked at him with a big grin, "Well she finally told me she was proud of me simce I married well. So maybe if we never married she would have told me she was proud of me for at least one of my accomplishments."

Penny shrugged her shoulders with an eyebrow lift, "Honey, I am one of your accomplishments. Also if you have never married me you would never been the king of nerds."

Leonard sat back as he faced his wife with a deadpan look, "Please ever since I married you I became the god of nerds."

Jasmine could not help but smile and laugh at their banter. She looked over at Wendell who was trying to figure out her father and Penny. Jasmine shook her head as she noticed Leonard and Penny brought their attention back to her. They apologized and Jasmine told them she was quit entertained. "Not the first family member whom seems difficult. But I just smile, either they smile back or just get pissed off. Either way I win." She shrugged her sholders. Jasmine looked at the three people surrounding her and they seemed to like her answer.

Penny nudged Leonard, "Okay, I really like her now!"

Leonard then told Jasmine about his dad, Alfred and how their adult relationship as father and son was better than growing up. Also he told her that Alfred will love the idea having another grandchild.

Jasmine found out she had an aunt and uncle through Leonard. They did not have the best relationship but it was okay. She also found out she had four younger cousins.

"So do you have any other family Sweetie?" Penny asked as her and Leonard held hands. Penny noticed Leonard began to frown as Wendell reached over and held Jasmine's hand. Penny did not hold back her smile knowing there was more than a friendship displayed in front of her and Leonard.

Jasmine sighed with a deep breath as she griped Wendell's hand tighter. "Actually not really. When I received an email back from Leonard for the first time, I was skeptical on having more family. Ever since it was known Leonard was my father and my mom passing away, they kind of just stopped caring... I mean I have John, my dad. And I have Wendell." Jasmine gave her best friend a genuine smile. She then turned to Leonard, "And now I have you." Then Jasmine turned to Penny, "And hopefully you. If you are okay with that?"

Penny held her heart with both hand and stucknout her bottom lip some with a smile. "Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Well yeah! I mean you are legally my step mother. But I was hoping we could maybe, hopefully, one day be friends."

Penny grinned ear to ear, "I would love that!" She turned to Leonard who looked very happy. Penny smacked his arm playfully, "Look at that, only known your daughter for half an hour and we are already bonding."

Jasmine felt happy for the first time in a long time. She watched as Leonard kissed Penny's hand and mouthed thank you to her. So Jasmine decided to bring up a subject, yet she felt nervous since they just meet. "Actually Leonard, I have a desire for all science. When you told me you were an experimental physicist, I found out that next weekend there will be a lecture at UCLA about Quantum sensing and imaging with diamond spins by Ania Jaiyich. Would you and Penny be interested going with Wendell and I?"

Leonard sat back some, "Wow, I have read Ania Jaiyich other lectures. That would be amazing. Jasmine I would love to go with you. It's just Penny really does not like that kind of thing."

Penny shrugged her shoulders with an appologalic look, "Yeah science all together I find uneventful. I tend to fall asleep.But hey it will be a great bonding moment between you two. Maybe I can steal Wendell over there and get some dirt on him."

Wendell sat up shocked feeling put in the spot light. "What the hell! Why torcher me? What did I do to you?"

"Oh I dont know, I will find a reason, like how you should come with me now to get more coffee and maybe another muffin." Penny said as she stood up as she watched Wendell get up like he was terrified he was in trouble. Penny could not help but chuckle as Jasmine and Leonard gave her both an identical confused frown. Penny leaned into Wendell as he was next to her as they began to stand in line. "Don't worry to much. They just need to bond without us there for a few minutes.But one thing you can't fool me that you and Jasmine are just friends...Because Leonard and I use to be just friends...After two failed attempts of trying to date and being in a relationship. Third time you will wear her down enough she will give in and three years in dating again and being engaged you two will be married."


	11. chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT**

 **Chapter 11**

Leonard turned his attention to Jasmine after they watched Penny in line for a few seconds with Wendell who was now laughing uneasily. Leonard shook his head, "Whatever she said to him, I'm sure its fine..." He paused for a moment with a frown not knowing what was going on.

Jasmine gave him a questionable look, "Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine wondering what your wife said to my friend."

Leonard lowered his head and nodded, he looked back up his daughter. "Penny can be very straightforward in a very caring yet bantering way. So to be honest no I'm not sure. But thats my wife!" He made sure he was now grinning ear to ear with a thumbs up.

Jasmine could not help but chuckle. "He should be fine, Wendell is just a quite guy who does not like to be asked many questions. So I like Penny! Can you tell me how you two met?"

Leonard sighed with a smile, "Well almost twelve years ago I walked up my apartment stairs and looked across the hallway from my apartment..." Leonard told Jasmine how they were just friends to being married. "So after I wore her down she finally settled for your short whizzy asthmatic of a nerd father." Leonard laughed as did Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled at her father, "Wow! And now I know why you think you are the God of nerds...Well some people think its cheesy but I think you're pretty awesome that you found your soulmate. It makes me wish I have been in your life sooner..."

Leonard matched Jasmine's sad smile, "Hey we got each other now and I come with a pretty awesome woman who wants to be part of your life too. And maybe someday a brother or sister might be in your life also."

Jasmine could not hold back her excitment on a younger sibling, since she has always been the only child.

Just then Penny and Wendell returned with more coffee and muffins. Penny heard Jasmine's reaction on her and Leonard having a baby. "You know I was not sure at first when Leonard and I first talked about it and you know began...Well you don't need the details. But once you came into our lives and seeing your picture. And now meeting you makes me want a child with your father. You have so many features that I love about Leonard. Having at least one more that looks like him makes me not want to wait any longer." She turned to Leonard with a genuine smile.

Leonard tilted his head with a smug smile, "Awe! Now who is the cheesy romantic nerd?"

Penny scrunched her nose at him, "Oh shut up!"

As the morning went on Jasmine talked more about her major and then her and Leonard looked up more lectures they could see together. Only making Penny roll her eyes. She looked at Wendell who had been quite for some time. "Jeez I married a scientist and now I gained a future scientist. The only thing missing is if she fits in with Leonard's nerdy side, like Cosplay or Doctor Who."

Wendell nodded his head telling Penny one thing, "We are going back to San Diego for Comic Con as The Hound and Atya Stark from Game of Thrones. Then in October we are going to our very first Who Con!" He could not hold back his smile as Penny smacked her hand to her forehead.

Leonard looked up with a victorious smile, "Oh come on, you love us and you know it!"

Leonard, Penny, and Jasmine did not want the morning to end as they hugged each other goodbye. Wendell stood back and let his bestfriend enjoy her moment with her new family.

Penny and Leonard waved as they left the coffee shop and headed back to Pasadena. "Would it be too soon to invite her over for dinner?" Leonard asked out of curiosity.

Penny tilted her head some with concern, "I don't know because I am going out on a limb here, you already miss her?"

Leonard slowly nodded his head. "I would never have guessed things were going to go so great."

Penny reached over and took his hand into hers. "I know...I miss her too already. It's a very weird feeling. But if we invite her over then there is a high chance she would run into Sheldon...One of two things would happen. She would startle Sheldonand he would not come around for a long time... Or Sheldon might scare her off...So maybe we just sneak her in... Might work?" Penny smiled with a shrug.

Leonard sighed jokingly, "Yeah but eventually Sheldon would become curious and smell her on us. He would become a jealous Sheldon and tell on us to my mother. We don't want that so when the time is right we slowly introduce Sheldon to our new family member. Remember that is what we had to do with Halley and Michael."

Penny chuckled with a side smile.

As they reached home, as promised Penny celebrated with Leonard on a great success meeting with his daughter.

After their third round of the day, Leonard was making dinner as Penny finished her shower. Suddenly Leonard's video chat was going off on his lap top. He walked over and saw the call was his mother. He rolled eyes and pressed the answer botton. "Hello mother, why did you call me and not Penny?" Leonard had to be honest to himself, he liked it when Beverly talked to Penny and not him.

As usual Beverly showed no emotion, as she pressed her glasses closer to her face. "Hello to you too Leonard. I have heard from Sheldon that you have recently recieved news anyoung lady is claming to be your daughter...Why?"

Leonard felt anger towards Sheldon and his mother. He wondered if Amy knew, and if she did Leonard was not going to be pleased with her neither. "Because mom...she is my daughter. There was an accurate dna test taken so there will be no lawyers needed."

Beverly raised an eyebrow. "I see, I am certain there is or will be a strain between yourself and your wife."

Leonard did not see Penny until he heard her say something. "Beverly, I like that we have formed some kind of relationship but mine and Leonard's is a matter of fact not strained. Matter of fact we met Jasmine this morning and she is amazing. You might not be proud of Leonard in many ways except for me. But if you ever meet your granddaughter, you would proud of your son for creating an amazing young woman."

Leonard sat up straighter with pride, "Before you tell me that I had no part of raising her, which is true. There is no denying she is mine. I am proud of her which makes me proud she exist."

Beverly just blinked at them emotionless. "I see... You both seem defensively over this young lady. Which means you are implying..."

Penny could not stand Beverly no longer and shut the lap top. "No one is going to deny my step daughter from being a Hofstadter..."

Leonard blinked with confusion, "You have to teach me how you do that when my mother pisses me off..." Leonard stood up and went over by Penny's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled as she smiled back. "Because that was such a turn on. Plus calling Jasmine your step daughter makes me so happy and even more in love with you."

Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard tenderly. "Well I love you too my hot little wheezy little scientist."


	12. chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. Hope you enjoy! This chapter Sheldon being Sheldon. Father and daughter one on one moment. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 12**

Penny and Leonard were still upset after dinner that Sheldon told Beverly about Jasmine. They waked over as Leonard started knocking, "Sheldon!" Leonard's voice was deep and loud as an aggravated Penny stood next to her husband with her arms crossed.

The door opened, "Yes, oh why do you both look angry?" Sheldon answered as he looked at his friends.

Leonard closed his eyes for a breif moment and then frowned. "It is because we are! You told my mother about my daughter! Why?"

Sheldon stood there and explained he was worried that what were the odds Jasmine not really being Leonard's daughter because Leonard refused to let him draw a father and daughter contract. Plus she could be a spy to get close to Leonard to get to Shelodon for his theory on super asymmetry and Amy was not home to talk about his worries. So he called Beverly.

Penny took a deep breath and sighed very loudly as her hands clenched tightly together. "Sheldon you are being ridiculous. Why would someone pretend to be Leonard's child to try to steal your theory?"

Leonard stopped rubbing his forhead and pulled out his phone and showed Sheldon the picture him and Jasmine took together. "Why would I deny this young woman? It is clearly she is mine. Plus she has my intelligence by becoming a boimedical engineer!" His voice busted with pride.

Sheldon told them that they were right and who would ever want to pretend to be Leonard's child due to his health issues and physical status. "Plus a biomedical engineer is barely a scientist."

Penny claimed that she wanted to have Leonard's child and they would love their child no matter what they grew up to be. As for Jasmine they were very proud of her and Leonard finally had a family member he could shate interest in.

Sheldon just chuckled now telling Penny she was being ridiculous.

Leonard had enough. "Sheldon that is my wife so please stop. And you degrading my daughter when you don't even know her also needs to stop. But most of please stop talking to my mother about my personal life. I was not ready to tell her, but because of you I am sure she will have lawyers involved and will most likely scare off Jasmine. You always do this, so for the last time please stop contacting my mother unless it only involves you and no one else." He could not believe how calm he was towards Sheldon even though Leonard wanted to yell.

Just then Amy walked behind Penny and Leonard. "What's going on?"

Leonard and Penny turned around as Sheldon started from the beginning.

Amy then went into her apartment to talk to her husband. As Penny and Leonard went back to their apartment to wait for Sheldon to come over to apologize.

Later that evening Sheldon and Amy did come over and he sincerely apologized about Beverly. Also how he should have never made fun of Jasmine's intelligents since he did not know her yet on a personal level.

"Thanks buddy." Leonard said with a genuine smile

Then Sheldon turned to Penny, but turned to Amy with a pleading look, "Do I have to?" He lowered his head as Amy told him yes. "Alright..." He looked at Penny once more "I am truly sorry I mocked your decision wanting Leonard's children and their intelligence."

"Thank you Sheldon." Penny smiled at him but was curious if he really meant it.

She rolled her eyes along with Leonard when they heard Sheldon whisper to Amy, "You think they bought it?"

A few weeks later, Leonard was on his way to UCLA to meet up with Jasmine for a live lecture. He really had hoped Penny would at least came with him because his nervousness was very present. As Leonard arrived he called his wife. She was shopping with Bernadette and Amy with Halley and Neil Michael. "Honey, stop, okay. Jasmine has been very excited to share the experience with you. I dont now why or how because its physics. So have fun with your daughter on the quantum thingy okay. But...but... don't share what the lecture was about. I just want to know if you and Jasmine had fun."

Leonard already felt better has he chuckled and smiled from his wife. "Oh I will. Thank you for being amazing and love you!"

He could almost hear the smile in Penny's voice. "You better...Love you too. Oh don't forget to ask what her what she wants for dinner. Bernadette said Raj is cooking tonight."

Leonard told Penny he would not forget. He was very excited that Jasmine agreed to meet his friends over dinner. First and for most he warned her aboit Sheldon. Jasmine told Leonard that she would add up the ante and make sure Sheldon would question his intellgence for a little while only due so since he questioned her intelligence. Plus Jasmine told her father it might be entertaining. Leonard smiled as he remembered laughing and wishing her the best of luck.

Leonard got out of his car and saw Jasmine where she promised he would meet her. They made small talk for a few minutes. "I though Wendell was coming?" Leonard asked.

Jasmine made a hmph noise making her father give her confussed look. "He is spending time with his new girlfriend." As she said girlfriend Jasmine made quotation marks.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Oookay?

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I can tell you really don't know what elso to say. More of a Penny subject, right?"

Leonard nodded his head with his hands behind his back as they walked into the auditorium. "Right! Penny and the girls can give you the best advice. I mean I am great explaining and talking about certain subjects. All I can tell you just keep being his friend and always be there no matter the circumstances. Penny and I have been through it a few times in the past."

Jasmine leaned over and gave her father a side hug, "Thank you Leonard! Now lets get ou physics on!"

Leonard returned the side hug with a laugh as they entered and found their seats.


	13. chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13. Did much thinking of this chapter. Plus today is Independence Day and enjoying hot yet wonderful day off. Hope you enjoy and I don't own TBBT!** **Love reading the comments also. You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 13**

Penny was sitting in the living room of Bernadette and Howard's home. Amy and her were sitting on the floor playing with Halley and Michael. Penny was only paying half attention to Stewart talking about how Denise booked comic book author Brian Michael Bendis to sign autographs the next day. Sheldon became extremely excited and told Amy when they got home they would have to find every book he written by him to sign. She knew as soon as Leonard heard he would be doing the same thing. Even though she had no clue who this Bendis guy was.

Just then her full attention came to the foyer as Penny heard Leonard walk in talking to who sounded like Jasmine. "My favorite part about the lecture was the

important applications of quantum theory including medical imaging thatis the technique and process of creating visual representations of the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical intervention, as well as visual representation of the function of some organs or tissues." As Jasmine talked Penny could hear the excitment in her voice. She shook her head with an eye roll realizing Jasmine was more like Leonard than she was hoping.

Leonard looked up and saw everyone looking at him and his daughter. "Oh hey, everyone this is my daughter Jasmine...Jasmine this is everyone."

After two hours after putting Sheldon to shock on her knowledge on all physics and engineering, Jasmine got to know the rest of Leonard and Penny's friends, and even enjoyed dinner. At the kitchen table Jasmine sat with Penny, Bernadette, and Amy as the guys built a new lego Star wars BB8 figurine. Jasmine looked down at her tea and stirred it continuously.

Penny frowned in worried as she reached out and touched Jasmine's arm. "Eveything okay sweetie?"

Jasmine looked up and saw her conscerned stepmother and her friends had the same look. All she could do was sigh as she plopped the side of her head onto her hand still looking between Penny and Penny's friends. "Not really. I only have a few girlfrends and they all went out of state or some other universities here in California. I was hoping I could come to you for advice Penny. Well now you Bernadette and you Amy."

Penny nodded having an idea where this was going. "Is this about shy but cute Wendell?"

Bernadette and Amy grinned ear to ear at Jasmine. "Oooo, whose Wendell?" Bernadette asked with a high pitched voice.

Jasmine chuckled, "Well he is my best friend. We have known each other since we were eight. And now that we became roommates since we arr both attending UCLA, he has told me his feelings towards me. Which are more than how a friend should feel about each other. I told him I felt the same way but was not ready with classes starting and getting to know my new family. The problem is... he already has this so called girlfriend. What should I do because now I regret telling him I was not ready."

Penny looked at Jasmine with a set look. "Okay first off we have all regrets but somehow and someway everything works out. Bernadette broken up with Howard, Amy broken up with Sheldon."

"You have broken up with Leonard twice..." Amy pointing out the obvious.

Penny quickly shot Amy a glare, "Shut up..."

Penny looked back at Jasmine, "Thats not important. What I was trying to say whatever you and Wendell are facing it will be okay. And as you see we ended up marrying the biggest nerdiest men on this planet. And one of us reproducing children."

"Yeah and also some men are clueless when it come to us women. That is why they are like big children. The five men in there are building legos for heaven sakes. Even though they act like geniuses, they are immature for the most part." Bernadette said trying to have Jasmine understand how men can be also. Then smiled up at Penny. "Speaking of reproducing are you and Leonard getting busy?"

Amy tilted her head towards her best friend, "Yeah bestie its been awhile sine you brought it up."

Penny suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing her stepdaughter was right there. "Maybe not in front of Jasmine." She said as her eyes went big and voice was quite.

"Why not, I really would love to be a big sister. You know spoil the baby then send him or her back to you and Leonard. I know you two said something a few weeks ago. I hope nothing has changed because of me." Jasmine felt excited yet worried if maybe she became an inconvenience.

Penny turned to Jasmine and took her hands into hers and gave her a sensor look. "Oh my gosh, of course not Jasmine. You have been an amazing addition to our family. You go to Leonard when it comes to science and school and come to me about well everything else. This whole baby thing well Leonard and I jave hit a few bumbs along the way but we still trying, I hope are anyways." Penny felt insecure knowing the last time she brought up having a baby, Leonard just did not seem as excited as she was. Something had changed and Penny was going to figure out what was going on. If that even meant they would end up in an agrument, she would find out.


	14. chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14. Some Lenny fluff. Okay quit a bit of Lenny fluff. Next chapter I hope to write more of Penny and Jasmine. Also Leonard, Penny, and Jasmine. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 14**

Leonard was driving himself and Penny home after taking Jasmine home. Leonard noticed Penny had not said much since they left Howard and Bernadette's. He reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. Penny looked over at him and gave him a small smile. Leonard gave her a confused look, then his attention back on the road. "Hey you have been quite, except when you were talking to Jasmine about tomorrow for a girls afternoon. Are you made at me? Did I miss a fight between us? Did my eyebrows make you angry?"

As Penny looked out the window she could only bite her lip from cracking a smile. Once she could hold back Penny faced Leonard. "No none of those and not even your stupid eyebrows. If you must know I'm worried about us." She could only turn back facing out the window holding back tears. Penny hated to cry in front of Leonard that was why she could not look at him at the moment.

Penny only shuddered as she felt Leonard's hand now on her leg.

Leonard frowned in confusion. He noticed a few feet ahead an empty parking space and decided to pull in there knowing this conversation could not wait until they got home.

Penny noticed Leonard pull in and she looked at him as he put the car in park and shut off the engine. He took a deep breath and turned to his wife. Penny blinked a few times to rid of her watery eyes.

Leonard tilted his head and held out both hands watching Penny place hers into his. "Okay talk...What are you so worried about that it has you concerned about us?"

Penny closed her eyes for a breif moment and then stared at her husband. "Okay fine, I am worried now that you have a child out there and we have not conceived yet that you are not into it about us having a baby now."

Leonard felt his heart tighten and felt a rush of saddness. He squeezed Penny's hands a little tighter and pulled her a little closer as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Listen to me. Yes things have changed now I have Jasmine in our lives. I did not say mine but ours. The way her and I click is something I never had with any blood relatives except my Uncle Floyd. And the way you and her bond makes me incredible happy. Yes it seems easier to have an adult child than a baby, but trust me I still want to have a baby with you. The problem is that we have been trying for atleast eight weeks now and nothing. So yeah I am a little sad that we have not conceived yet. But like I read, some people it takes a little longer. Maybe we are just one of those couples. We just keep practicing until we succeed." He leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead to Penny's with a genuine smile and with a light kiss on the lips. "Okay?"

Penny closed her eyes as she soaked up Leonard's closeness. She opened her eyes and looked into her husbands eyes still feeling sad, even though she did feel a little better. "But if we don't succeed?"

Leonard then placed his hands on her cheeks refusing to move being so close to Penny. "Hey how about we don't worry about that right now. When we come to it we will seek out other options. So how about we go home and make love, maybe with a little role play." Leonard smiled big as he felt Penny smack him on the shoulders. "What? You know how much you turn me on when we cosplay in bed." He laughed as he watched Penny roll her eyes at him.

"I just had to marry a nerd didn't I?" Penny said as they let go of each other with a non hidden smile.

Leonard winked at his wife with a chuckle before he started the car up again. "Oh you know you love it. And you know you look sexy as hell when you cosplay for me."

Penny shook her head with another eyeroll. "Just drive you short asthmatic scientist."

The next morning Penny woke up before Leonard to take a shower to get the rest of the body paint off her body. After she did, Penny got dressed and she felt better about her and Leonard. So she decided to make him french toast. As she was turning off the burner and about to get the slice off the skillet, Penny felt arms around her waist and kissing on her neck. The kissing led up to her ear. She then felt a warm breath against her ear with a whisper making her head fall back onto her husband's shoulder. "Damn woman, cosplay sex last night and early this morning and now French toast. I could go into scientific studies of the odds us conceiving but I won't so I am just going to say I am a really lucky physicist nerd." Penny could only shiver at Leonard's words.


	15. chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. The last part is an idea I got from watching Grown Ups. So with that said I don't own that movie nor TBBT.**

 **Chapter 15**

Later that Sunday Leonard headed to the comic book store with Sheldon. As Penny, Amy, and Bernadette dropped off the babies at Bernadette's parents house and drove to Los Angeles to pick up Jasmine. Penny wanted to do this since Jasmine had not had a girls day since her mother became too sick to do anything and wanted to give her step daughter a day to relax with a pedicure and manicure.

Amy turned to her bestie in the back seat of the van as they left Bernadette's parents house with a yawn. "Sheldon and I had an interesting night. We could barley sleep."

Penny grinned at Amy, "Yeah you did!"

Bernadette placed a hand on Amy's shoulder as she drove matching Penny's grin. "Marriage have you two having sex more than once a year now!"

Amy squinted her eyes at both her friends. "Yes and no. But last night, not even close. Bernadette, ask my neighbor back there why we did not sleep. Have you noticed she seems exhausted yet very happy than she did last evening."

Bernadette looked in her review mirror, "And how is that Penny?"

Penny could not help bit her lip with her eyes were big, "You heard us?" Then felt proud of herself showing her big grin once more. "Well I guess we have not lost our touch."

Both friends gave her a disgusted look. Penny frowned at both of them. "Oh come on Bernadette you think your husband is a jewish greyhound. And Amy well do I need to say more."

Amy hung her head, "No..."

As they arrived to Jasmine's apartment Penny noticed her step daughter sitting outside on the steps. To Penny, she looked upset. She had a feeling who made Jasmine upset and wished she brought her baseball bat. But remembered she could always use her knee if she had to go Nebraska on Wendell's ass. Penny told her friends to wait a mintue as she got out of the van and walked up to Jasmine.

"Hey Sweetie." Penny said as she sat next to Jasmine. She bent over a little to look over at her step daughter.

Jasmine lifted her head some to look at Penny and wiped tears from her face. "Sorry."

Penny shook her head at her. "Dont apologize to me. You are crying for a reason. And if it's Wendell I am not afraid to go up there and show my Nebraskan farm girl side."

Jasmine lifted her head more and Penny did the same. Jasmine laughed as she wiped more tears away. "As much as that sounds like a good idea and how much I am pissed off at him right now, Wendell does not have a high pain tolerance. He would be wincing in pain for hours. But to let you know what happened we got into a fight when I came back last night. Wendell was upset that I did not let him know where I went. I told him that he was not my father nor my boyfriend, plus I am an adult and he should not worry about me. Yeah he reminded me he always worries about me because I am his best friend. Lets just say I said hurtful things as did he. This morning was not better when his girlfriend came out of his bedroom. I called her the whore of UCLA. Wendell was not pleased at all. More hurtful things were said and now here I sit."

Penny gave her a side hug then shurgged her shoulders. "Well if you change your mind you have myself, Bernadette, and Amy to help you deal with that jerk. And remind you, Leonard and Sheldon are physicist and could create a black hole and experiment to make Wendell disappear if it gets too bad."

Jasmine looked up at the sky as she thought about it and then gave Penny a smile. "You know I actually like the black hole idea so we will see."

Penny nudged her, "Okay that sounds better, so lets forget Wendell for awhile and go get our girls day on. A matter o matter fact no talk about any men from any of us. I promise you this you will feel better. Plus no more crying, because when you cry you look so much Leonard. When he cries, I cry. So seeing you cry I was close."

Jasmine agreed as they got up and went to meet up with Amy and Bernadette. They headed to Malibu to get their pedicures and manicures. Afterwards they headed towards Malibu beach.

As they laid on the beach, Jasmine laughed as she caught all three married woman looking at men who had big muscles and tall. Bernadette gave her a look. "Hey we might be married and love our husbands once in awhile. But hey it doesn't hurt to look."

Just then a strapping young man in a speedo walked by and all four sun glasses tilted down and eyes followed. They knew they were noticed by the young man when he began to flex for the girls. All four bit their lip and raised an eyebrow. They watched him as he went into the ocean and come back out with wet hair. Penny noticed he was walking their way. She sat up straight and looked at her step daughter and friends. "Girls be cool here he comes." So they sat up straight also.

He stood in front of the four ladies with a tall stance with his hands on his hips and a big smile. With a high pitch voice he spoke, "Hey whats up ladies, so you're around from these parts ey? I'm from Ottawa ey. That's up in Canada. You American ladies been up to Ottawa ey?"

With lost of restraint all four ladies burst out laughing.

The man frowned at them. As the girls kept laughing the man stromed. Bernadette turned to her friends and Jasmine. "I know I have a high pitched voice but everything was on steriods expect his voice. It was higher pitched than mine." More laughter was followed.

Later that early evening Penny was walking up Jasmine to her apartment. "You know I so could have apologized to that Canadian man and hooked you up with him just would have to ask him nicley not to talk."

Jasmine laughed as she looked at Penny. "Yeah but kind of relationship is it if there's no talking?"

Penny grinned ear to ear with a raised eyebrow. "Sweetie...Think about it..."

Jasmine stopped and thought. Her eyes went wide. "Oooohhhh! A sex only relationship. Ummm never had one of those."

Penny nudged her, "They were fun when I was younger but ever since I have been with your dad...I mean Leonard. I have enjoyed the commitment relationship more. Don't get involved in a sex only relationship if you are not comfortable with one. And as I have got to known you, you are not that kind of girl which is fine."

Jasmine lowered her head and looked sadly up at Penny. "Yeah I'm not."

Penny and her began to walk some more. "And that's fine. As you start classes you will make more friends and maybe one of those friends will be someone a bit morr than a friend."

Jasmine gave her a side hug. "You're right Penny. I don't know what is going on between Wendell and I right now. But I'm not going to wait around. I'm going to have fun and make new friends. Who knows what the future holds."

Penny smiled as they made it to Jasmine's door. "That is right unless you go see a fortune teller. But you are young so have fun like we did today. Have a great week and don't forget to be at our place Friday after classes."

Jasmine nodded. She was quite for a second and decided not to hold back and gave Penny a big hug. Penny only hugged her back.

Jasmine let go and stood back. "Sorry Penny, but I just needed a hug."

Penny frowned as she cocked her head to a side. "Never be sorry for wanting a hug okay."

Jasmine nodded again. "Okay, oh and when you corrected yourself by calling Leonard my dad. I actually liked it. It's sad to say that John the man who raised me have barley talked to me since I have moved and since I have meet you and Leonard. So Leonard has actually been my dad this past month and half. But I'm not ready to call him dad yet."

Penny gave her a small smile. "Well maybe John needs more time to process this. And I won't let Leonard know you like him as dad until you are ready."

Penny wish she could have helped Jasmine out more but yet did not want to over step her boundries. She thought maybe Leonard would have good advice as she headed back to Bernadette's van.


	16. chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Love TBBT and Lenny just do not own the rights. Writing about them is a blast, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

Jasmine entered her apartment and noticed she was alone. In a way she hald but sad because she was missing Wendell to tell him how her day was. Because today was an amazing day, something she missed doing with her mom. Jasmine went to the kicthen counter and sat at the bar stool and decided to call someone she had not talked to in a week or so, John her dad.

After the third ring she heard his voice. "Well goodevening Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled, "Hey dad, how is work going?"

"Well new recruiters are coming in tomorrow morning so you remember how crazy my life will get. How is school?" Jaskine noticed he sounded exhausted.

"Its going good. Hey dad I know you are busy and tired but I could really talk to you right now..." Jasmine said sadly.

"Of course anything for my girl. Is everything okay with you and Wendell? Missing your mom? Is it your biological father? Tell me anything." John suddenly sounded frantic feeling bad he had barley talking to her since she moved out.

"Actually things with Leonard and his wife Penny have been great and I would love you guys to meet. They are having dinner next Friday night at their place. I could ask if you could come too." Jasmine felt hopeful.

She could hear John swollow hatf with a sigh. "I don't know... But if it is that important to you and if they are okay with that, I will come. I am sure I could get the evening off. Is there more Jazz?"

This time it was Jasmine's time to sigh. So she broke down and told him how great today was but it did make her miss her mom. Then told him her issues with Wendell. Of course John was not happy and offered to rent her a hotel room near the University until her and Wendell resolved their issues. Jasmine declined that it was fine because they hardly saw each other now between her new job at the University library, his girlfriend, and classes." Jasmine let John go after resurring him she would be okay. As Jasmine put her phone down and went over to her computer, she heard the door open. As she looked up at Wendell, who was surprising alone, he gave Jasmine the deer in the headlight look. Jasmine sighed and nodded towards him. "Hey can we talk?" Is the only thing she could think of to say to Wendell.

Back in Pasadena, Penny was laughing hard by Leonard's reaction about the huy at the beach. She swore he was going to have a stroke. "Calm down you jackass. Once he spoke his voice was highers than Bernie's."

Leonard was about to say something when his phone went off, "Hello Jasmine."

Penny smiled as Leonard's face lit up but felt concerned just dropping hernoff over a few hours ago.

"Yeah, usually we have dinner with our friends Friday night but I think it would be best if we all meet at a restuarant...I completely understand. I know I would feel the same...Yes??? Oh wow, okay... I am here also to talk too also. I might not be good as Penny for advice but I will try my best... I love you too Jasmine...Yes I will tell Penny also. Goodnight Jasmine." Leonard smiled as he looked at his wife.

"So I'm guessing that was Jasmine???" Penny asked with a deadpan look.

Leonard walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. "Nooo...it was some other woman named Jasmine..."

Penny squinted and mocked his laugh. "Whatever jackass... Is she okay?" Penny tried not to sound worried since Jasmine was not her daughter.

Leonard could tell Penny was though and took his wife's hand into his. As his free arm laid across her shoulder. Penny pulled herself close to Leoanrd. "I think she will be. Anyways Friday we will need to postpone dinner with everyone. Sheldon will be upset but Jasmine really wants us to meet John. So I suggested we meet somewhere else. Is that okay with you?"

Penny looked up at him with a frown, "Yeah of course. She's your daughter."

Leonard have her a confused look, "Well Jasmine is your step daughter. You're just as important and have every say as much as I do. You're my wife. You two are now the most important women in my life. I just want everyone to be happy."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Stop being a people pleaser. You need to be happy too."

Leonard gave her a kiss in top of her head. "Well sometimes I can not help it because I'm only happy when you're happy and now Jasmine. And the day we conceive a baby I will probably be beyond happy."

Penny nudged him, "Why are you too good to me?"

Leonard laid his head on top of hers. "Because you're the best."

Penny smiled with an eyeroll. "Kinda getting cheesy there Leonard..."

Leonard chuckled, "Oh you love it and you know it. Every hot blonde woman would be lucky to have all five foot five of all this asthmatic scientist."

This time Penny laughed, "Oh my gosh you got your height right this time buddy..." Then Penny got quite.

Leonard frowned as he held his wife. "Are you okay? You almost terrify me when you go silent."

Penny slapped Leonard on the knee playfully, "You're not funny!"

"Im a little funny..." Leonard said trying to prove Penny wrong. "Now tell me what you are thinking before I tell you about the whole experience at the comic boom store and how angry Sheldon was..."

Penny sat up and gave her husband a dirty loom as he gave her a smug smile. "No...no..no..." Penny rolled her eyes as she turned herherself sideways on the couch facing Leonard crossed leg. She watched Leonard do the same except one foot was still on the ground. "Fine I tell you. I know I'm not Jasmine's mom so I am trying to be careful not to step over my boundries yet I have this feeling she needs me. Anyways by the phone call the other half was mainly about Wendell?"

Leonard nodded with a disapproving look on his face as he looked at his wife. "I know how you feel babe. She has John as her dad, but I want to be involved as much a she lets me. And yes it was about Wendell... We need to go to over Sheldon's room agreement if there any clause that we can temporarily kick him out for family emergencies or just have Amy get after him..."

Penny tilted her head, confused, "Why? What the hell happened?"

Leonard sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Wendell came home and they were actually talking, Jasmine said it was like having the old Wendell back. Thay was until they got interrupted by his girlfriend calling. Of course he answered which made Jasmine upset. But she did not say anything to him because she was tired loosing her friend. So Jasmine went to her room and called me."

Penny stuck out her lip and pressed her hands to her heart. "Reminds me of us in a way that seems like a distant memory. I wish I could give her a hug."

Leonard nodded in agreement. "Me too... That's why maybe if you agree to it, she could move in for a few weeks or so just to get away from Wendell for awhile. But that means talking to Sheldon and if that upsets Sheldon. That only means my mother will be involved. Which will cause us to fight..."

Penny put both hands on his shoulders and leaned into her husband. She looked deep into Leonard's eyes with a hard look. "Stop over thinking Sweetie...Let me talk to Amy, maybe she coild convince Sheldon to give up thethe room for a month. Then that means no Beverly involved. We won't fight and Jasmine will have a place to stay until her and Wendell resolve their issues. We could offer to pay her half of the bills and rent for a whole month. How does that sound?"

Leonard leaned closer to Penny and winked at her. "You just got a whole lot hotter right now."

Penny grinned ear to ear as she stood up and patted her husband on the back. "Great! Now lets go to our bedroom. I missed you today."

Leonard did a double take as he watched Penny walk back to their bedroom. He quickly got up and hurried behind her. "Okay! Don't you dare start without me!"


	17. chapter 17

**Finally here is Chapter 17! Love reading comments. You guys are awesome! I dont own TBBT so enjoy!!!!**

 **Chapter 17**

As Friday evening came around, Penny and Leonard were the first to arrive at Bistro 45. Penny tilted her head with concern at Leonard noticing he had fidgety fingers. She turned to him in the booth and put her hands over his. He looked up and gave her a nervous smile. Penny shook her head with an eyeroll. "Sweetie, listen I know you are anxious. So am I, because I would order a drink right now just to calm my nerves but you will go all sciencey on me and plus I promised you and myself I would not drink while we are trying to convince. Trust me its been hard because there have been days you drive me crazy. Yet this is so important for Jasmine. Family is very important to her."

Leonard sighed as his head hung low and looked up aat his wife, "I am proud of you for not consuming any sort of alcohol while we try to get pregnant and I have kept my promise also for not consuming any alcohol either. And you're right, this is important for Jasmine. It is just seems John is opposite of myself. What if he does not approve ourselves or myself alone to be apart of Jasmine's life since he was the man who raised her..."

Penny closed her eyes for a second with a sigh. Then gave Leonard a small smile. "Sweetie, stop over thinking about this for the last time. I have been thinking about it too, but if John don't like us that's his fault. I mean look at me, the only person I can think of that never really liked me was Raj's ex Emily. But we got along eventually until Raj screwed that one up. Anyways if he don't like you, that won't stop Jasmine. I think John knows that. We just need to let him know we are there for Jasmine as just much as he is. Let's just relax and wing it." Penny was hoping that reassured her husband as she raised an eyebrow at him so he would get the point.

Leonard let out a long sigh. "You're right as always. Well almost always." He gave his wife a smug smile making her roll her eyes at him. He chuckled and leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Penny nudged her husband after the kiss, "Well you'll change your answer if you want you and me equal a grand unification."

Leonard smiled with confusion. "Did you just us a physicist equation as a pick up line on me?"

Penny grinned ear to ear. "Yes I did. You know after twelve years I would pick up some of you science talk and use it for my own advantage."

Leonard brought up his glass up to hers and clinked them together as he displayed a very happy smile. "Mrs. Hofstadter, you get hotter every time you use a physic term."

Penny leaned in and whispered into her husband's ear. "I know!" Then leaned back as she winked at Leonard receiving an awarding shudder of excitement.

Just then when Penny looked up she saw Jasmine and a tall blonde man beside her walk towards their table. She nudged Leonard and looked up. They stood up and gave Jasmine a hug. Then shook the tall mans hand. Jasmine spoke, "Leonard and Penny this is John...Dad, John, this is my biological father and his wife."

After they greeted each other, they ordered their food. John looked at Jasmine and then at the couple with some concern. "So Jasmine tells me Doctor Leonard Hofstadter you are an experimental physicist."

Jasmine smiled at John and then to Leonard and Penny. "Yeah he did not quite understand what you did. So I just explained to him that physics is a branch of science concerned with using extremely long and complicated formulas to describe how a ball rolls."

Leonard laughed as Penny chuckled lightly somehow understanding Jasmine's joke. Leonard did not noticed and looked at John, "Jasmine could have gone with if moves its biology, if it stinks its chemistry, and if does not work its physics." Leonard got a chuckle out of John and Jasmine. What surprised him the most was the laugh coming from Penny. He looked over at her with confusion.

Penny surprised herself. "What the heck is happening. I used a physic equation as a pick up line, somehow I understood Jasmine and your joked. What is happening to me?" Throwing her hand up in the air

Leonard laughed as he continued to look at her, "Like you said after twelve years you picked up on my science talk, I guess you are starting to pick up on it too. I guess that's what happens when you marry a scientist." He could not hold back his smug smile.

John sat back as he watched this couple in front of him as Penny playfully nudged Leonard with an eyeroll. He looked at Jasmine who was laughing at her biological father and his wifes banter. He came to reality as he heard Penny ask him a question. "I am sorry Penny, I did not pay attention what you asked?" He said with a seniority smile.

Penny smiled back at him with a big grin and dismissed his actions. "Jasmine told us you work for the Navy as a drill sergeant. Do you enjoy it?"

John gave her and Leonard a deadpan look. "Well wouldn't you if you could yell at young adults all day? The only I never really yelled at is this one." He said with a genuine smile as Jasmine pushed him playfully against the wall of the booth.

They talked as Leonard explained to John how he wants a relationship with Jasmine but not take away his rights being her dad. John agreed and wanted L to Leonard to be in her life since the two of them got along so well. Then John told Penny how grateful he was she came into Jasmine's life. Penny could not help but smile feeling important in Jasmine's life now. As their food arrived they kept the conversation going.

"Jasmine, Penny and I have thought about it and glad John is here. You are a legal adult so the decision is completely up to you. We have an extra room at our apartment and for the next month we would like you to move in until you can figure out what is happening between you and Wendell." Leonard began to tell his daughter.

Penny leaned in some. "It would only be for a month since that is what Doctor whackadoodle Sheldon agreed on to give up that space. But we would really like it if you would. Wendell keeps hurting you emotionally and it breaks our hearts seeing you go through that. I did that to Leonard as Leonard did it to me. So we know how you are feeling." Penny held her hands over her heart giving Jasmine a worried yet senser look.

Jasmine sighed and looked at John for an answer.

John put his arm over Jasmine's shoulder and looked at her the same way as Leonard and Penny were. "It does not sound like a bad idea. You would only be forty minutes away from campus and work. But like Leonard said it is up to you.

Jasmine sighed again and looked at Leonard and Penny trying to figure out a way not to move in. "What about rent and utilities? Or the fact you two are trying to convince a baby? I would to hate to interfere."

Leonard reached over and placed a hand over Jasmine's. "Penny and I talked about it and we would help out on rent and utilities for that month. Even if you need help with gas money we got your back."

Penny leaned her head on Leonard's as she gave Jasmine a soft look. "Sweetie, we can put off having a baby for a month. Plus we have lived with a crazy person and a very desperate person. I'm sure we can handle you for a month."

Jasmine smiled as she closed her eyes for a second. She opened them up as John gave her a small nudge.

John smiled down at his daughter and looked at Leonard and Penny. "I will help out on rent and utility bills also. So there is no need to worry okay. Plus it gives me a reason to get to know our new family members better." John recieved nods from the couple sat in front of him.

Jasmine bit her lip knowing there was no argument with her now three parents. "Okay, I will do it. When do I move in."

After Penny's excited statment of having more girl nights they agreed in one week Jasmine would move in. Plus it would give Sheldon more time to move his things out once again.


	18. chapter 18

**Here is Chapter 18. Love reading the comments. Enjoy and I dont own TBBT** **Chapter 18**

That evening as Jasmine arrived to her apartment she just went to her couch, flopped down and sighed. Tonight was too much to handle that Jasmine only wanted to do was go to sleep. Tomorrow was a differtent, she had work in the morning and was going to a football game with some of her new friends from classes. She never cared for sports but Jasmine wanted to have fun. As Jasmine began to get up to get ready for bed, the door opened to see Wendell walking through. They gave each other a small smile as they made eye contact. Suddenly Jasmine felt sick to her stomach as Wendell had a sad look on his face. Jasmine sighed and decided going to bed would be the best thing. "I was going to bed, so you can be alone to whatever." Jasmine said in a monotone voice.

Wendell closed and locked the door he hurried to Jasmine as she began to walk towards her room. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. The look on her face wanted him to make him just hold her. "Jasmine, wait...We need to talk."

Jasmine became confused and angry as she shook her head. "No Wendell we don't. It's obvious that our friendship is strained. I don't know if there any fixing it it. Friday I am moving out for a month to figure things out... Don't worry all my half of rent and bills will be paid...Like I said I am going to bed..." With that she removed his hand from her shoulder and proceeded to walk to her room and close the door.

At the time Wendell sat on the couch in shock and threw his hands his hair and lowered his head. For the first time in a long time he cried. While in Jasmine's room, she pressed herself agaisnt her door. Jasmine let out a big long breath but did not fight the tears. She pulled out her phone, found the name, and pressed the green call button. "Hi Penny...No I'm not okay...Just not tonight...Yes I will try to talk to him tomorrow...Thank you for understanding..." With that she hung up the phone and got dressed for bed.

Jasmine was laying in bed for thirty minutes when she heard a knock on the door. She refused to answer. So Jasmine waited a few seconds before she went back to reading her book. As she began, there was another knock. Jasmine did not answer as she just stared at thethe door but this time she heard Wendell. " _Look Jazzy, I don't know what to do anymore...I broke up with her because I miss you...I miss us...I'm such a mess because I want there to be an us and I'm talking more than just friends. But I messed that up trying to cover up my feelings by dating another girl because you were not ready. I was hoping we could work out our problems starting tonight. But you don't want to talk to me and now you are leaving me...Please don't...I miss my best friend... I'm sorry I have not been there since you met your dad and Penny. I'm a horrible friend..."_ Jasmine could not take it anymore. So she got up before he could say anything else. She threw ioen her door knocking Wendell to his bottom. She almost laughed when she realized he smelled of alcohol.

Wendell looked up at her with sad eyes as now she was more upset with him for a whole different reason. "You need to go to bed now Wendell. We will talk in the morning when you get over your hangover. If you don't wake up with one I will make sure you will have one. So..." Jasmine leaned over to pull him to his feet as she did, Wendell pulled into a kiss. Jasmine wanted to pull away and slap him but suddenly she lost all coherence and kissed him back, leading them to her bed.

The next morning in Pasadena, Penny and Leonard were making breakfast as Amy amd Sheldon were coming over. After breakfast they were going to help Sheldon move his office supplies to the only studio apartment the complex only had. Just then Penny's phone rang. She looked and saw it was Jasmine again. Leonard frowned seeing his daughter calling Penny. Penny rolled her eyes at him. "I have a quarter over on my desk, unless you want it to be stuck between your stupid eyebrows I suggest stop frowing."

Leonard tilted his head at his wife as she began to answer her phone. "Why are you so mean to me?" He asked joking. Penny turned and stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards their bedroom. Leonard smiled and yelled, "Yeah love yoi too babe..." Then continued to cook breakfast.

Penny laughed at her husband as she proceeded to answer her call. "Hey Sweetie, are you okay? Did you talk to Wendell?"

Penny only could hear the distress in Jasmine's voice. _"Penny I made a huge mistake last night...And now he is gone..."_

Penny could only guessed one thing and was she right as Jasmine told her that she lost her virginity to Wendell and did not regret any of it yet felt like she was hurting herself. There was days she missed her youth but after hearing the saddness in her step daughter's voice Penny was glad her young and naive days were over. Friday could not come any sooner and had a feeling Jasmine would be calling her quite a bit between now and then. "Sweetie, if he comes back you two need to talk about what happened...As of right now, take a shower, get ready for work, and try to enjoy your day with your friends." Penny hung up and headed back to the kitchen.

She looked at her husband and sighed. Leonard noticed her and did not like the look on her face. He wiped his hands and came over to her feeling like she needed a hug.

Penny embraced her husband and feeling relieved just by him holding her. She did not how he did it, but just being held by Leonard made everything better.


	19. chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I'm not trying to make Wendell sound or be a jerk. He is just an nineteen year old college kid and trying to figure out what he wants. Same goes for Jasmine at eighteen and that is why she looks up to Penny for boy advise since she does not have a mother. She looks up to Leonard when it comes to college and someone she can relate too when it comes to things in common. As Jasmine moves in her and Leonard will bond even more and build their father and daughter relationship. Only worry is Sheldon trying to convince them on a relationship agreement and Beverly...maybe? So enjoy and I don't own TBBT...**

 **Chapter 19**

Penny let go of her husband and looked at him making Leonard tilt is head in question. "I hope when we do get pregnant we have a boy? Now I have a sense what I put my parents through as a teenager... Wow that was odd to say..."

Hee shocked expression made Leoanrd chuckle. He walked backnover to the kitchen area to finish making breakfast as Penny followed. "Is Jasmine alright?"

Penny waved on by dismissal as she handed him a plate to serve the food. "Just boy problems. I mean it is just Wendell but damn that is a enough to give advice about. That is why I hope we have a boy..."

Leonard smiled at his wife's blank face and leaned in. "Next plate babe." He watched Penny draw out of her daze and handed him another empty plate. "You know we have a boy he can have many relationship issues."

As Leonard kept smiling, Penny frowned, "Shut up jackass!" Only making her husband laugh even more. bnb She turned her head as did Leonard seeing Amy and Sheldon walk through and as always on time.

As they finished helping Sheldon move into his new office, Leonard decided to take Penny out for a lunch date. "Leonard you still surprise me taking me on dates. Damn you do love to impress me." Penny could not help but grin.

Leonard returned his cheesy grin. "Well of course I have to keep my game up so you won't leave me. That and keep making my fabulous Belgium waffles. Even though you impress me with you wonderful french toast." He winked at his wife only receiving an eye roll. "Plus what you have done for the past few months with all the changes we have been through, just proves you are amazing."

Penny decided to gloat at Leonard's statement. "Well of course I have always have been amazing. And our changes, I would not have it any other way. As for Jasmine moving in we might have to stop having sex in our apartment for awhile. I mean I did not mind Sheldon and Raj because it was funny as hell. But your daughter being there might put things weird..."

Leonard nodded along with Penny. "True but we always have my lab!" He winked as he held up his glass towards his wife.

Penny bit her lip from a laugh and held up hers and clinked her glass to his. "To your lab! As many memories we have there too many, many more!"

As Friday came both Leonard and Penny took work off to help Jasmine move. Penny only recieved a few texts from Jasmine during the week. One saying she was all packed and one late the other evening saying she was ready to move. Penny was starting to worry between Jasmine and Wendell but decided not to push until she was alone with her stepdaughter. Plus Penny did not want to mention the whole daughter loosing her virginity around Leonard because Penny was not sure how her husband and would take the news. Also she did not want the news to get back to John also. A military man and an experimental physicist joining together would be a scary thought for Wendell and maybe even Jasmine. Penny would not like it if Doctor Whackadoodle was brought in also or even Howard and Raj. Penny shook her head coming back to reality as Leonard asked her a question as he drove. She looked at her husband with a confused look. "What sweetie?"

Leonard frowned at her wondering what she was thinking about. "I asked if you want to stop for breakfast, we are actually ahead of time on what we told Jasmine." Leonard watched as Penny nodded and told him what she was hungry for.

After breakfast they made it to the apartment complex. Penny could tell there was tension between Wendell and Jasmine, yet he still helped load up both vehicles. Wendell only used yes and no answers when Leonard asked him a question. Penny knew Leonard was frustrated by Wendell's answers just the look on his face. Once everythjng was loaded Penny convinced Leonard she should drive Jasmine's car with Jasmine, since she seemed upset. Leonard could only agree knowing Wendell was the one making her feel upset and did not like the uneasy feeling he felt. But decided not to ask too many questions not wanting his wife nor daughter getting upset with him.

As Penny followed Leonard on the highway, she looked over at Jasmine who was looking out the window. She sighed but knew Jasmine had to let out how she was feeling. "Okay Sweetie talk." Penny was calm knowing this was never an easy subject to discuss, remembering to talk with her parents after dinding out she lost her virginity.

Jasmine looked over to Penny with a crack in her voice fighting back her tears. "We talked after he came back that morning. He felt bad and brought me breakfast. I thought he was being sweet, but honestly Wendell just told me it should have never happened...He was drunk and he took advantage of my vulnerability...Wendell then told me that we should act like it never happened because now our friendship will never be the same... And now I'm moving away for a month that when I return we are just roommates nothing more...I was lost for words...Penny I lost my best friend..." Jasmine quickly turned back to face the outside window.

Penny felt pissed. She wanted to turn around and go all Nebraska on Wendell and kick him where ththe sun doesn't shine. Then thought maybe having John and her nerds come together to pay Wendell a visit was not such a bad idea. Penny took a free hand and placed it on Jasmine shoulder but she never moved. "Jasmine, sweetie, guys are jerks. Even Leonard... Anyways you rest and relax for the next hour okay. Then we will get settled in and this whole month we are going bring back the Jasmine I first met. No more Wendell. Just focus on yourself and having fun. You're eighteen now and I have plans just for you and myself tomorrow night. Hope you are not terrified of needles." Penny quickly looked over at Jasmine who was now smiling which made Penny smiled.

"I've always wanted a tatoo!" Jasmine felt excited doing this with Penny, who was now not only a friend but also felt like a mom in a sense.


	20. chapter 20

**Sorry it took awhile to write this chapter. I wanted it to be good. I hope you enjoy and only a few more months until season 12 premiere and I'm excited. I don't own TBBT nor their characters. I do own Jasmine, Wendell, and Trevor characters. Love reading the comments and getting ideas from you guys. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 20**

As they brought up the last of the boxes and started to unpack, Leonard's phone rang aand looked at it. He looked at his girls with a smile. "It's Bert." Penny couldn't help but chuckle as Jasmine gave them a questionable look. So Penny described who Bert was and what him and Leonard were doing best to her knowledge as Leonard answered his phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hi Leonard, it's Bert."_

Penny smiled as Leonard excused himself to talk to Bert. Then looked at Jasmine who looked confused.

Penny tilted her head and frowned, "You okay Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked at Penny with surprise. "Yeah, sounds like Leonard, dad, is a pretty big deal at Cal Tech."

Penny did not help but smiled with some pride. "Yeah he kinda is... I would say I was proud of him because I am but if he walked in and heard me say that he would think something was wrong... So you didn't hear it from me."

Jasmine could not help but laugh as Penny nudged her with a smile. Penny nodded up to make Jasmine looked up seeing Leonard walk in.

Leonard frowned as Penny and Jasmine looked at him as they were being secretive. "Okay, what did I do?"

Penny walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Nothing just telling your daughter how she should find a man with such stamina like you do. Very much satisfaction in the bedroom." Penny but her lip as Leonard's face turned pale. She turned her head as Jasmine was red in the face but looked like she was holding back laughter. So Penny winked at her to know she was giving Leonard a hard time. Then brought her attention back to Leonard.

Leoanrd swallowed hard with big eyes widened. "You told her what!"

Penny smacked his shoulder lightly and shook her head. "Leonard, honey, I'm joking I would never tell her about our sex life...I just like to see you sweat sometimes."

Leonard let out a big breath and hands across his heart. "Oh thank God! After all these years I still never see it coming. You still know to keep me on my toes."

Penny leaned in and gave him another kiss and patted both shoulders, "Good!" She then parted from her husband and continued to help Jasmine unpack who was shaking her head with a smile. Penny looked at her husband who was now helping. "So what did Bert want?"

Leonard looked up and smiled. "Actually I was wondering if I could give you ladies a break and take Jasmine to my lab to show her what Bert discovered. I would like her input..." He looked over at his daughter as she looked at him with matching smiles. "That is up to you...I know its not your branch of science you are considering but I would enjoy showing what I am doing..."

Jasmine felt excitment knowing her father wanted to share this part of this life with her even more. She looked at Penny who just shrugged her shoulder. "Sweetie, go and you two bond. I could use a break and maybe go over and visit Amy. Its been awhile." Penny told her and Jasmine turned back to Leonard anand nodded.

As Leonard and Jasmine got ready to leave he walked over to his wife. He waited until she was done texting, who he was guessing was Amy. Penny looked up with a crooked smile. Leonard smiled back as he began to play with his fingers hoping she would not be too upset. "Hey, could you pick up Jasmine in a few hours...The way Bert was talking I might be at the lab for rest of the night and maybe into late morning...I hope you're okay with that..." He could only give her his sad puppy dog look.

Penny frowned, "Yeah I can do that. And Leonard honey this might be your major break through you have been waiting for. We have been without each other longer than a few hours." Then Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's waist this time as she whispered in his ear. "Plus tomorrow is Saturday and love sleeping in, but I will make an exception and get up extra early to bring you breakfast and my naked self under a trench coat..."

Leonard could only gulp as he looked straight intobhis wife's eyes as she looked back at him. "Sounds good to me!" Leonard refused to hid his smile and kissed Penny tenderly on her lips. Penny returned the kiss as Leonard and Jasmine left for the evening. Penny then made her way over to have dinner witb Sheldon and Amy. She had no clue what those two had in mind when Amy mentioned a joyful dinner and fun activities.

At Leonard's lab, Jasmine was introduced to Bert. Plus a few grad students. One was Bert's and the other was Trevor, who was working for Leonard. Jasmine had a very hard time concentrating what was going on as Trevor eyes never left hers.

Leonard frowned between the two of them and was not liking how he was feeling. They only been there for half an hour and Leonard was considering calling Penny to pick up Jasmine now and him letring Trevor go. But also had a feeling Jasmine would be upset and the University would be upset with him requesting a new grad student for a paid intern. Leonard kept staring at them feeling conflicted and decided to go to Penny for advice. Just for now he would not keep his eyes off of them until Jasmine left.


	21. chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter. Surprise at the end! Enjoy!** **I don't own TBBT...**

 **Chapter 21**

Penny was over at Amy and Sheldon's trying very hard to act excited over their new game they invited together. As her cell phone made a noise she looked and saw there was a text from Leonard. Penny could not help but laugh at Leonard's text. Amy and Sheldon looked at her curiously. "What is so humorous Penny?" Sheldon asked her.

Penny smiled at her friends, "Oh Leonard is just falling into the dad roll pretty easily."

Amy tilted her head some with a questionable look. "How so?"

Penny decided to read them the text, "Well he says, 'Hey Penny I don't like this one bit. Jasmine and my Trevor keep looking at each other and he will not stop touching her by showing how to use certain equiequipment. I want them to stop. Help!' That is how. My dad always hated when a boy flirted with me and even more when I flirted back. Well because it would lead to...Well we wont go futher than that."

"Cotios!" Sheldon blurted out.

Penny gave Sheldon a dead stare. "Yes cotios. Hopefully this won't be the case because how Leonard is reacting will be interesting and entertaining."

Penny rolled at her eyes at something Sheldon said about how Leonard's grad student and daughter should put their teenage hormones to the side and worry more about science. Penny just texted back Leonard telling him to relax that they were young and probably nothing more than flirting was coming out of it. That was Penny was hoping because she knew she would be in trouble if Jasmine was like her any way as a young adult-teenage girl.

Later on Penny picked up Jasmine from the University and asked about Trevor. "How did you know?" Jasmine asked feeling nervous.

Penny smiled at her to resure Jasmine. "Oh your dad, he texted me how he did not like the feeling he had when you two made googly eyes at each other and they way he touched you."

Jasmine put her head into hands and mumbled, "Oh god!"

Penny laughed knowing she was too this young girl feeling this way about a boy. But smiled bigger because she still felt this way only about a man she loved deeply. "Don't worry Jasmine, it is totally normal having feelings for a boy you just met. And plus I told your dad, Leonard, not to worry because you two are young and it is only harmless flirting... So did you two exchange numbers?" Penny laughed even more when Jasmine looked more embarrassed, in a way it reminded her of Leonard. Which made Penny even love Jasmine even.

That night Jasmine and Penny decided to have a musical movie night. Penny was surprised Jasmine loved musical. Penny was even more surprised that Jasmine performed high school plays and musicals. So Penny let Jasmine pick the movies out, which were Grease and Momma Mia.

As morning came Penny regreted staying up later than usual. She thought to herself that getting older sucked and sbe was only in her early thirties. Penny made her promised and picked up an early breakfast and headed to Cal Tech only wearing heals and Leonard's trenchcoat. As Penny knocked on his lab door, Leonard looked exhausted but became very awake once he found out Penny kept her word. So as they ate breakfast Leonard explained what he was doing with this certian meteorite and if black matter existed in it. Penny was feeling aroused on how smart Leonard sounded even though she barely understood what he was saying. As always Leonard put some romance on his expectation and which Penny could no longer contain herself. After her visit, Penny made her way home and decided to take a small nap. When she woke up, Leonard was finally in bed with her. As much as she wanted to wake him, she refused due to Penny knew how tired Leonard was.

Once Penny got around for the day, Jasmine invited her to an UCLA football game. Penny decided not to decline because they were playing against her Nebraska Cornhuskers.

Leonard woke up a few hours later to only barely remembering Penny and Jasmine went to a football game. Deep down as much he did not enjoy football, he wished that he could have went. But also felt glad Penny and Jasmine found many things in common. As he got up, and used the restroom, Leonard happened to look down and saw a pregnancy test. He suddenly felt like he needed to sit down and wait for his wife to walk through that door. Leonard could not get rid of the smile across his face. Just to make the time go faster he invited Sheldon over to play video games.


	22. chapter 22

**Here is Chapter 22. Please leave a comment/review to help me write the next chapter. They inspire me to keep going and figure out if there were any mistakes. I love reading them. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 22**

Penny and Jasmine walked in later that Saturday afternoon. Penny frowned at Leonard having a smug smile on his face as he greeted them. "Why are you looking at me that way?" Penny asked.

Leonard raised an eyebrow, concerned her not knowing why he could not stop smiling. So Leonard took her hand and lead her into the bathroom as Sheldon asked Jasmine to play a game of 3-d chest. Leonard closed the bathroom door and took Penny over to the trash can. Leonard felt his heart drop as Penny told him that was not hers. "Wait what are you sure?" He asked feeling a waive of sadness over him.

Penny saw his expression change quickly and knew he was disappointed. "Yes I am sure its not mine..."

Leonard sat on the toilet and looked up at his wife with no expression. Then he thought and felt sick to his stomach. "Oh crap Jasmine?"

Penny gave her husband a look of unbelief. "No!" She said quickly as she watched Leonard throw his head back qith relief. Penny got in front of him and squatted down and placed her hands on his knees and looked at Leonard. "Sweetie, I can resure you it is not Jasmine's and I know you are disappointed it is not mine... Amy came over to take one here. Please don't tell Sheldon yet. She wants to confirm it with her gynecologist." Suddenly she felt a tear roll down her cheek, Penny got up and wiped away the tear before Leonard would noticed.

Leonard sighed and knew Penny was upset. He then stood up behind Penny and wrapped his arms around her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I am happy for Sheldon and Amy. I really am. More relieved Jasmine is not pregnant. Did I feel upset when you told me the test was not yours? Yes because we have been trying so hard. But babe, it will happen. Even if it means we have to look at other options. I love you no matter what."

Penny turned around to face Leonard with a sad smile, placing her arms around his neck. "I know, I am excited for our best friends... You know what made me finally realize why I wanted to have a baby with you? Earlier this summer when we went to visit your brother and you were playing with his kids and your sister's kids in the pool. Then one day we baby sat Halley and Neil Michael and walked in their room. You were in the rocking chair reading them a bed time story. I felt this waive of emotion telling me it was our time to have one of our own... Seeing that look on your face just moments ago really wish we had made a baby by now. What if it's me Leonard?"

Leonard saw more tears in Penny's eyes and felt himself tear up. He pulled his wife closer and kissed her on the lips. "How about this? This morning we had an amazing time in my lab. You have not taken a test for three weeks now, right?" Leonard watched Penny nod. "Okay, we have had sex quite a bit since then and not been following when you are ovulating, who knows we might me righy now just too early to know. But instead of stressing over being pregnant or trying we just relax and have fun as we wait. If we have no sucess in lets say six weeks, we go talk to your gynecologist to see what our next steps, okay?" Leonard looked at his wife hoping she would agree.

Penny only nodded and returned the kiss Leonard gave her few moments before. "You are such a good husband, what would I do without you?"

Leonard gave her his smug smile once more. "Well if you say so, and without me hot blondes everywhere would loose hope finding their nerd."

Penny chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes at Leonard. "You're probably right. Now that we have an understanding, how about we get out of our bathroom and save Jasmine from Sheldon?"

After Leonard agreed they came out and walked near the living room seeing Sheldon having troubles figuring out his next move. Leonard smiled with pride as now Jasmine held a smug smile knowing she was going to beat Doctor Cooper in this game.


	23. chapter 23

**Here is Chapter 23, some father and daughter time. Plus Penny has some news to Leonard** **and does not know how to tell him.**

 **Chapter 23**

The next few weeks had been good for everyone. One afternoon Jasmine and Leonard were home as to Penny would be home late from work. Jasmine was up in the nook area working on a college paper, while Leonard was making a late dinner. Earlier that week the older computer Leonard put it away to give to Sheldon as he was moving down to 3A. Plus Leonard wanted Jasmine to have a work space also. Jasmine had to take a break and went over and sat on a stool. Leonard turned around and greeted his daughter. "So how is your paper going?" Je asked with a smile.

Jasmine returned the smile as Leonard handed her a bottle of water. "Good, just needed a break. I am reviewing the concept of the silico dynamic characterization of the femur. The physiological versus mechanical boundary conditions."

Leonard felt impressed how well she was doing with school already and how smart she really was. "Wow, I hope you will let me read it. Sounds very intriguing and important peice in our medical science."

Jasmine put her water down and was not sure to approach a subject with him. So she took Penny's advice and eased it in. "Of course you can read it. Even proof read my paper so I kmow I am not missing anything...Hey Leonard can I discuss something with you?"

After stiring the noodles real quick and turned back to Jasmine but kept focus on the food also. He gave her a very concerned look. "Yeah, it everything okay?"

Jasmine laughed at his look as Leonard frowned more."Yeah... Sorry! Its just Penny and Amy was right! Your frustrated look like your constipated..."

Leonard straightened his face and got a smug look on his face. "Hey young lady I wouldn't be talking. You look the same way!" Leonard refused to wipe the smile off his face as Jasmine now made the frustrated face.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, but started smiling with a light chuckle. "It's your fault I look like you..." Jasmine and Leonard could not hold back their serious look they gave each other and both broke into a big grin.

After a few minutes Leonard was now draining the water from the noodles. After he mixed in the sauce, Leonard served up two small plates. He looked at Jasmine as he put the garlic bread now on the plates. "So what was it you wanted to discuss." Leonard passed her the plate and a small side salad.

Jasmine looked up at her dad and sighed some. "Well I know you don't have a problem with Penny having tattoos because well they are in places only for your eyes...but how do you feel if I decided to get one."

Leonard finished chewing on his food and gave his daughter a confused look. "Well I don't care for tattoos but when it comes to Penny once her mind is set on something there is no reasoning with her. Also if I want to play that dad role and tell you not to get one. But I don't want to over step my bounds because I have not been in your life long enough to be your dad, that's John role. Also you're an adult. You have every right to do anything."

Jasmine could not help notice the sad look on Leonard's face. She reached over and placed her hand over his. They looked at each other as Jasmine spoke. "Leonard you are much as my dad as John is. Knowing your opinion is very important to me. When I searched to find you, I was ready for you to become my dad also. Penny is just a bonus in my life. Yes I seek her advice a lot but yours is just important."

At that moment Leonard felt important as patted his other hand over Jasmine's. "Thank you. That means so much." Before he got too emotional, Leonard changed the subject and went back to eating. "Okay before we both start cry...If you get a tattoo, what would it be?"

Jasmine felt tears in her eyes but cleared hrr throat to answer Leonard's question. "Well a hummingbird with a hibiscus flower on my ankle. It was my moms favorite bird and flower."

"Okay, now I have to encourage you to get the tattoo if it honors your mom. I think if I was not afraid of needles and Sheldon ruining the reasons to get one ever and I decided to get a tattoo to honor my mother it would be the devil or something evil..." Leonard said only half joking making Jasmine laugh.

She was about to say something when they heard the door open and saw Penny walk through. Penny looked exhausted as she walked her way over after shutting the door and putting her luggage against the wall. At first Penny gave Jasmine a side hug and then went over to Leonard to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Penny looked around with a tired smile. "Wow, you have dinner already cooked?"

Leonard gave Penny a kiss this time noticing she had a very long day. Then put a arm around her waist. "Yep, so how about you go get into more comfortable clothes and I will make you a plate. After you eat and Jasmine get more of her paper down, we all settle down and watch a movie. Even better I rub your feet?" Leonard could only give her a hopeful look.

Penny shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds good enough to me." She winked at her husband and then looked at Jasmine with a grin. "See when you find someone who worships the ground you walk on, you get spoiled like this."

Leonard nudged his wife as she gave him a confused look. "Well I have to do something to keep you around with all my groveling and conferencing your to marry me twice."

Penny shook her head with an eye roll. "Well like I had much of a choice, you paid my rent, bills, and my food. We had to compromise somewhere in the middle." Then gave Leonard one last kiss on the lips and walked back to the bedroom.

After Penny was done eating and Jasmine finished her paper, everyone sat down to watch a new show on Netflix. Penny's head was on Sheldon's spot, as Leonard sat at the other end rubbing her feet. Jasmine sat in the big arm chair. She trued keeping her focus on the show but eyes kept traveling over to her dad and Penny. Jasmine quietly sighed and excused herself that she was too tired to pay attention. Penny smiled up at her with a big grin. "Calling Wendell?"

Jasmine frowned at her in defense. "No!"

Penny kept grinning, "Oh okay..." Then waited for Jasmine to get up and head to her bedroom. "Tell Wendell we said hi!"

Jasmine turned her head just a little not realizing what she as coming out of her mouth. "I will..."

All Penny and Leonard heard Jasmine mumble something after that probably noticing she just got caught. Penny sat up on the couch and scooted closer to her husband, tucking her knees under her. Leonard turned a little with a frown to look at Penny. She wrapped her arms around his neck making Leonard wrapp his around her waist. She gave him a sexy grin, "You wanna make out?"

Leonard tilted his head some feeling strange Penny asking that question. "Really? But we are an old married couple..."

Penny smacked him playfully, "I'm not old, you're old. Mister I'm two years away from being forty. Aside from that. Yes I'm serious, could turn me on quite a bit..."

Leonard looked up at the ceiling to think about it for a split second, then looked at Penny with a smug smile. He tossed the remote on the coffee table and pulled her closer, "Well if it turns you on and you're being too adorable about it, how can I say no to that?" Then tenderly began to kiss her as Penny quickly responded back.

As a few minutes went by the quietly snuck passed Jasmine's room and entered their's. Penny tried keeping her hand over her mouth as the made love without making it obvious what was going on behind closed doors.

As they laid their sometime later, Penny was pressed close to Leonard. All night she had something on her mind and wondered if now was a good time to bring it up. But pushed it to the side remembering the times Leonard brought odd things up after sex and she would get slightly upset. So Penny pulled herself up to give Leonard a goodnight kiss and held each other during the night.


	24. chapter 24

**All I am going to say is enjoy this chapter and I don't own TBBT. Thank you for the reviews and comments.** **Chapter 24**

Leonard woke up empty in his bed around four in the morning. As he got up and looking for his wife, he heard her in the bathroom getting sick. Leonard felt bad and wanted to make sure she was okay. "Babe, do you want me to hold your hair?"

He waited for a response as his hand sat on the doorknob.

"No, I think I'll be okay, well unless you see death, then kick his ass for me." Penny tried her best to make Leonard not so worried.

Leonard held a side grin, "Alright, I will try my best...But I will be right here if you need me and wait for you so I can help you back to bed."

After a few minutes Penny came out looking exhausted and hair a mess. Leonard slowly helped her walk her back to their room. Penny placed her head on his shoulder and tried looking up at her husband. "Somedays I swear you are too good for me and I don't deserve being treated this way."

Leonard frowned at her statement as he reached to push their bedroom door open. "Penny you know that's not true. I will always treat you like this because I love you. And of course you deserve me. Without me all hot woman would loose their hope writing their own beauty and the geek story." As Penny tried not to laugh because it hurt her stomach, Leonard laid her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he put on some pants and shoes. Leonard told Penny he would be right back as he was going to walk across the road to the gas station to pick up a few Gatorade's for her to keep up her eltrolights. But before he left Leonard brought he a bottle of water to keep hydrated and placed a bucket by the bed.

As Penny watched Leonard walk out of the bedroom and heard the apartment door close, she could not hol back and cried silently. Not only was she not feeling the best but old feelings started to resurface that she had not felt in a very long time. Leonard was just too good of a good guy and was wonderful. He deserved to have a family of his own. She just wished she could give him that family. As she cried some more, Penny feel asleep.

As she felt something heavy over her chest, Penny woke up realizing it was Leonard's arm. Her stomach still felt queasy and a headache forming. Penny groaned as she could barley keep ger eyes open and grabbed her phone to see what time it was. If Penny read it right, she had been asleep for six hours. As she turned slightly, Leonard woke up looking worried. Penny looked at her husband feeling tears start to form once more.

Leonard turned to grab his glasses and put them on. He then turned his attention back to his sick wife as he began to stroke her hair. Leonard smiled as Penny began to close her eyes from his gesture. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

Penny opened an eye just to look at him but him playing with her hair felt too good. "Exhausted and stomach still feels upset. I don't think I can eat anything."

Leonard leaned in some to give her a kiss in the forehead as he reached for her water. As he laid back facing Penny, he opened the water a gestured her to take a drink. After Penny did, Leonard put it back and then softly laid his arm over Penny's hip.

Penny sighed as Leonard continued to stroke her hair. "Hey where is Jasmine?"

"Oh I guess her and Wendell talked for hours last night. So he picked up to go visit John and his family. Good enouhh reason to talk some more. Jasmine told me he was upset over the fact she had been going on dates with Trevor for the past week. I have a feelong she doesn't know what she wants. Teenage girls, never understood them when I was younger, still don't today." Leonard said with an eyeroll.

Penny smiled, "Sweetie, like you said, she is a teenage girl and a young adult at the same time. Takes some of them until their late twenties to realise what they want when it comes to realtionships. But she is smart and will figure it out when she is ready."

Leonard lifted an eyebrow with a smug look. "Coming from experience?"

Penny sighed, squinting her eyes at Leonard. "Shut up!... Yes!" Nodding once she confessed. Penny watched her husband laugh slightly and pulled her closer telling he loved her anyways. Penny gave him a quick smile and then took a deep breath. "Sweetie, can I discuss something with you?"

Leonard leaned back some to look at his wife and his eyes got big with concerned. "Yeah, what is it?"

Penny bit her lip knowing herself she could not resist his puppy dog eyes. So she closed them to gather her thoughts and looked back at Leonard. "Okay...Leonard what I have been feeling lately has not been good at all. This whole baby thing is making me think if we are not meant to have a baby together. How am I worth it if I can not expand our family? How are we going to stay married if I can not provide what you want?" Penny hardley could look at her husband who was now sitting up facing away from her.

Leonard turned his head slightly to look at Penny. Was she actually thinking about divorcing him? He knew she was upset now she turned the other way and saw her body shake from crying. Leonard sighed and laid back down pulling her into his arms. He took a moment before he could say anything just to make sure he said the words right. At that moment he just wanted to hold Penny. Once he felt her calm down and feel her wipe tears from her eyes, Leonard leaned in and had his lips close to her ear making her shudder. "Listen Penny, you can not get rid of me that easy. I know us trying to convince has put a lot of stress on you now more or so our best friends conceived a baby before we did. I don't know how but just happened. I don't know what is going through your mind, but I am not going anywhere and I refuse to get a divorce over this. Like I said last week, we just take one day at a time. I know you can be stubborn at times and once your mind is set therr is no changing it. But I will tell you right now, when you start feeling better we will go see a doctor to see what our next steps will be. You know some couples just can't conceive the old fashioned way so they look for medical help. Maybe that is what we need. If that means vetro or surrogate, we will have a baby together. Or maybe it comes down to it, adoption. Penny I am yours, and you are mine. We are in this together. So get those horrable thoughts out of your head because we are married and that means you are stuck with me forever. Just to prove it we can even have a third wedding, because this nerd needs you in his life."

Penny smiled and turned so she was facing Leonard. "Okay, I agree with you, because myself would be miserable without you. But I am going to say no on wedding number three because marrying you twice was already enough." Penny then felt herself get tired once more as her stomach felt even more upset than it did before. She pulled herself closer to Leonard as he held her gently.

Leonard kissed the top of her head and was glad the right words came out of his mouth and was not an asthmatic dumbass at that moment. He held all his emotions until Penny feel asleep, then Leonard got up and went to the bathroom. He looked up in the mirror and saw himself. Leonard let out a deep sigh and placed his glasses on the edge of the sink. He looked back in the mirror and cried of relief and anger. Leonard splashed his face and put his hlasses back on and then went back to his room to check on his wife. He stood in the doorway as she slept. There was much more to talk about but Leonard wanted Penny to feel better and have the energy before they did. He made sure his only focus right now was just taking care of her.

As Sunday afternoon approched and it had been way past twenty-four hours Penny was still not feeling well and was still exhausted. That which worried Leonard. He was still slightly upset with her but her not recovering from whatever illness she had was more of a concerned.

Leonard recieved a text from Jasmine saying she would be home Monday after school. Her and Wendell just left San Diego and was staying at the apartment for the night. Leonard felt a little concerned but felt okay once Jasmine told him that Wendell and her worked many of their problems out. Yet he decided not to tell her about Penny being sick as he did not want Jasmine to worry.

Leonard decided to try to convince Penny to go to the emergency room at the hospital once six in the evening approched. All due the vomiting had returned two hours prior. Penny finally gave in as she could not stand anymore of Leonard begging on going.

As Penny sat in the room descibing the last few days she had to follow all the normal procedures. The doctor ordered a cat scan to see if her illness was due to her appendix or gallbladder. But first she had to due a pregnancy test, even though Penny told them her chances of being pregnant was no chance at all. She did it anyways as Leonard asked her to do it as you should do what the doctor tells you what to do.

After about fifteen minutes later the E.R. doctor came in and told them a Cat Scan would not be in order.

Leonard and Penny looked at him with confusion and both asked in unison on why it wwas cancelled. He looked at them with a straight face and then to Penny's and said, "Mrs. Hofstadter you are indeed pregnant."


	25. chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter. Took me a week to write this chapter but that is okay because I got bust with life. I don't own TBBT but hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 25**

"Um...What?" Penny asked as she thought she did not hear the E.R. doctor right.

"You are pregnant Mrs. Hofstadter...Now I would like to put you on an I.V. for a while since you are still dehydrated. So sit tight for a while longer." The doctor smiled and patted her shoulder, then walked out so the couple could have a few minutes to reflect on their news.

Penny had a rush of different emotions going through her. She looked over at her husband who looked like he was doing the same thing. Penny reached over and placed her hand over his and looked up at him. Leonard looked at her after staring at her stomach for a long while. Penny noticed he blinked away his tears for a few seconds. She smiled at him as he did at her. "What is on your mind Honey?" Penny had to ask because she needed him to talk.

Leonard took a deep breath and finally let the tears fall and leaned down to wrapp his arms around his wife. He buried his head into the crease of Penny's neck and kissed it multiple times. He stopped after Penny begged him to stop even though she was laughing from his lips tickling her neck. He leaned up and saw tears in his wife's eyes. He took his hands and placed them both side of Penny's cheeks, then pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. Leonard sighed with a side smile. "After all this time t being worried, doubt, and arguing over trying to conceive, here we are pregnant for who knows how long. I'm feeling happy and scared at the same time. But we have each other, that if you promise me never give me that feeling you are going to to leave me. I need you Penny and I need this baby. We are going to be a family of four and it is the best thing that has ever happen to me. You being the mother of our baby just makes life even better." He shut his eyes as he felt tears form again from watching Penny cry. Leonard had them closed tight and held Penny closer. "Never think you are not good enough for me all because you thought you could not provide me a child. I would not let it happen anyways. When we got married you got stuck with me forever babe. You, Jasmine, and our baby are my life."

Penny hated crying, more when Leonard was the emotional one of the relationship. But right now it was not sad tears, but happy ones. She leaned up and kissed her husband. Penny tried to apologize to Leonard from a few days before on how she was feeling but he would not let her because that was not important.

After an hour they calculated that Penny was close to five weeks along and then was released. She and Leonard were on their way home. It was close to ten in the evening when they arrived home, so they decided just head to bed. That night Leonard laid his head on Penny's chest with one hand on her stomach. "So is this how we are sleeping tonight?" She asked.

Leonard grinned up at her. "Yep and for the rest of your pregnancy." Then laid back down his head. But before he did, Leonard saw Penny roll her eyes only making him smile more.

Early the next day Penny called off work because she still was experiencing bad morning sickness. Leonard decided to call off work also because he wanted to take care of his wife. At first Penny and him had argument over it because she told Leonard she would be fine by herself. It was when Leonard gave her a sad look that Penny gave in and lost the fight. "All I want is too make sure you and the baby are taken care of. I feel it's my responsibility as your husband and father of our baby to do so. So get use to it babe." Penny felt annoyed at first but could not be for long all because of Leonard's puppy dog eyes.

Later on Leonard went to store to get things for Penny, Bernadette came over at lunch to see how was Penny was feeling along with Amy. Penny became annoyed with them because their consent questions with that she blurted out she was pregnant. Which suddenly felt like a big mistake. Her friends were happy but Amy was already planning and scheduling their babies could be due the same day and same time and be besties forever or even marry. All Penny could do was smack her forehead.

Once Leonard arrived home and Bernadette and Amy returned to work, Penny felt nervous. She had to tell Leonard she blurted the news instead of waiting for the twelve week mark. Leonard turned and walk towards the couch as he handed her sparkling water and the only thing she could keep down, a fresh fruit cup. He frowned in confusion at Penny on why she looked guilty of something. "Okay, what's going on?"

Penny bit her lip as she gave Leonard an innocent look. "The girls were over to check up on me. They kept asking me questions and I told them...I hope you are not too mad because I now regret telling them. All because now Amy planning her and Sheldon's baby and our baby's future together...Even wanting their births to happen at the same time since she is only about a week and half ahead of me..."

Leonard gave his wife a smug look and them bursted out laughing. Penny stood up and slapped his shoulder. "Hey it's not funny! I told you I regret telling them. You know once Sheldon finds out he will want the same thing..." Penny said with now a smug look as Leonard face went pale and hung his head down low.

As their afternoon came around, Penny made a doctor's appointment with her gynecologist two weeks in advance So Leonard made sure he had that morning off. At first Penny wanted to tell him this appointment was no big deal, but decided not to say anything becasue she knew it would be a lost battle. She would just try and accept Leonard was all the way involved and spoil her with attention to no end. As they watched some documentary on television, Penny had her head on Leonard's lap as he lightly rubbed her stomach since it was still upset, she thought again how lucky she was to have Leonard as her husband.

That early evening, Jasmine arrived home and gave Leonard and Penny a hug. At dinner Jasmine told them her and Wendell talked and hung out all weekend. They visited John and Wendell's family. As of the night before they decided to take things slow and become an offical couple. Penny could not hold back her excitment for her step daughter and gave her a hug. Leonard told Jasmine that he was happy they made up but was not keen on her and Wendell being together. He just told Jasmine that if she was happy, he would be happy for her.

As Jasmine ate, she noticed Penny had barely ate. "Are you okay Penny?"

Leonard and Penny looked at Jasmine with both very big smiles. Penny took Jasmine's hand and told her.

Penny loved how Jasmine was just as emotional as Leonard making her cry happy tears again. Penny pulled her step daughter in one last hug. Jasmine told Leonard and Penny how happy she was for them and how she could not wait to become a big sister.


	26. note

Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please comment or review. Always read what you have to say.


	27. chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The following weeks had been rough on Penny. Morning sickness was still very present and barley had died down. Penny and Leonard just decided to call it the all day sickness. Work would send her home when morning sickness was at its worse, even though she was on pills to help with her nausea. At home or out in public Leonard would make sure he was by Penny's side when she felt nauseated.

That was just not the only thing that made everything rough, but her hormones were off. Leonard tried his best to comfort Penny when she felt a burst of sadness. Somehow that would make Penny mad at him but only a few seconds later would cry more because she hated being mad at Leonard when he was just trying to be a good husband. What hit Penny the hardest was the day Jasmine moved out and back to her own apartment. Leonard swore he had to pry Penny off Jasmine from a hug. "But the apartment won't feel the same with out her..." She sobbed into Leonard's shoulder as they walked back to their car as they left Jasmine's and Wendell's apartment.

Leonard hid his smile and rubbed her shoulder. "Babe, she and Wendell are now a couple and they seem to have worked out their differences for now. I'm not happy about it either because that dad part of me that I have developed over the past few months does not trust him and I want to protect her but she is a grown woman. Also with him understanding you that you'll go Nebraskan on his ass if he hurts her again, I think Jasmine will be fine. Plus she promised every other Saturday she would spend time with us. Also what seems like, Jasmine is in our lives since she already volunteered she would be doing babysitting duty once the baby is here." He finally showed Penny his smile as she looked at him with a sad look. He opened the car door for her but before she got in he leaned and gave herher a kiss.

Penny rolled her eyes at her husband. "Why do you have to be so smart? Plus right now your the rational one right now also. This pregnancy is making me weird!" She gave Leonard a dead look as she crossed her arms.

Leonard took his hand off the door as it held it open for his wife and placed it on her cheek. While the other laced it with one of her hands. "Penny for the past twelve years you hsve been weird...And by the look on your face I better explain right?"

Penny raised an eyebrow and nodded with her expression not changing. Leonard took his hand off the car door that opened it and placed it on Penny's cheek. Then the other laced with her hand. "Okay think it as this way. You are unique like a molecule and me and our friends are like atoms. Without you, our friends and I would not who we are today and without us, you would not be who you are today. So if that makes you a little weird, I wouldn't have you any other way." Leonard tilted his head some with a questionable look. "Does that help?"

Penny gave him a small smile. "Yeah..." She said in annoyance But then gave her husband a bigger grin. "You know this pregnancy is going to be long and trying for the both of us."

Leonard pressed his forehead to hers, and moved a hand down to her stomach. "Yeah I know but I don't mind spoiling you through this. Plus this baby is all worth it even of you are sick and we have no clue when your hormones are going to change."

Penny smiled bigger, "Or how annoying you become..."

Leonard laughed, "Oh you will miss it once our baby is here."

Once Leonard knew Penny was okay they headed home. But knew she was upset again as she stood in the doorway of the extra bedroom. Leonard came behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Penny leaned her head back and rested it on Leoanrd's shoulder. "You know before long you won't be able to do that."

Leonard shrugged his shoulder's. "I know but it's okay. You're hot in my eyes no matter what...Anyways you're missing Jasmine again?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, she's the one roommate I am going to miss the most. But I'm trying to think how this room will look as a nursery."

Leonard held her a little tighter and moved his lips closer to her ear. He grinned ear to ear when she shuddered to his closeness. "Look at you thinking like a mother to be. Somehow I find it quite a turn on. You know we could turn this into a nursery or we could start looking at houses?"

All Penny could do was sigh and feel sad. She took her husband's arms to lossen them some just enough to turn around. Penny gave him a side smile as Leonard frowned at her. "Would you be upset if I told you I don't want to think about moving."

Leonard titled his head some, "No...I get it. This place is home."

Penny kissed his lips, then she wiped away some tears from her eyes. "Even though I lived in 4B, this was my second home before I officially moved in with you. It's hard to think about leaving this place."

Leonard kissed her neck and looked into the room. "Okay as of now, this will be the nursery. When you're ready we will get all set up. This is going to be exciting."

"Wow, I guess our young exciting life is offically over and now we are going to be fun exciting parents." Penny said with a sarcastic voice and smile.

"Penny, your fun exciting life turned when you married me." Leonard said teasingly.

Penny stuck her tongue out at him as she tried not to laugh looking at his smug smile.


	28. chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy as much I enjoy reading guy your reviews on the chapters. I don't own TBBT! Season 12 soon!**

 **Chapter** **27**

Penny had picked up Jasmine for a Saturday evening with Amy and Bernadette. Penny was driving as Jasmine was talking to her about school and friends. She talked about how her and Wendell are still working out their differences but glas she chose to be his girlfriend instead of trying to date someone she barley knew. "It took me awhile to realize I was lucky to be with Leonard. Yeah it was awkward for awhile the thried time we gave it a go, but once another woman flirt with him I did not want anyone else to have him. I know it sounds selfish but it was a big wake up call I did not want to loose him again." Penny told Jasmine. "So I know how you feel and what you're going through. It takes awhile to work out the bugs but once you do it will be all worth it. Even the little fight to the big ones."

Jasmine grinned at Penny's confession while shaking her head. "Yeah I seen quite a bit of that over the month I lived there. But it made me realize that Wendell made me feel the way Leonard makes you feel. He might drive you crazy and be a pain in the ass but he's your pain on the ass and love him for his flaws and all."

Penny nodded, "Yep that's how it usually happens. Leonard can be a real pain in my ass. Well more now that I am pregnant, so he calls me frustrating, so we're even. Somehow at the end of night I still love him and can call him my bestfriend, even though I might be really pissed off at him or vice versa... But enough about the men, we are here for a girls night out even though you, me, nor Amy can drink, all four of us are going to have fun and you are going to get that tattoo on your ankle."

As Penny and Jasmine arrived at park, they found Amy and Bernadette sitting on a blanket. They were having girls night watching "The Greatest Showman" for movie night at the park. As they sat and waited to get dark enough, Penny heard hear name be called out. She froze in place as Penny knew that monotone voice anywhere. "Son of a biscuit!" She yelled under her breath. Penny turned to her left and smiled, "Beverly!"

 **Later on:**

It was close to one in the morning when Penny arrived home. She held her frustration until she made it to her bed and woke up Leonard. "What time is it?" Leonard asked confused sitting up, turning on his lamp, and putting on his glasses to look at a very upset Penny.

Penny watched him scoot closer to her to hold her hands into his. After telling him what time it was, Leonard asked Penny what was wrong. So Penny let it all out and made sure Leonard had no chance interrupting. "What's wrong? Your mother is what is wrong. Did you know she is here in Pasadena? No of course you don't, that's Beverly for you. Well she's here because she finally had free time and took Barry Kripke up on a date. I kmow gross! But anyways, their date was at the park where we were having girls night. You know I was glad at one point her and I were bonding and was making a friend out of her, but right now I'm having second thoughts..." She took a moment to catch her breath and Leonard tried saying something but Penny put a finger over his mouth. "Sweetie I love you, but please let me finish." Penny watched him nod so she could continue. "Okay, after I said hi to her and she greeted Amy and Bernadette. She told us she was on a date and then Beverly looks at Jasmine. She asks who Jasmine and so Jasmine introduced herself. Not clickling with Beverly who she is so I tell her Jasmine is her granddaughter. Now you can see where this is going?" Penny asked as Leonard nodded.

Leonard suddenly felt upset, "What did she say to Jasmine?" He asked as anger rose in his voice.

Penny took a deep breath as she closed her eyes knowing Leonard would not be happy. She looked at him and told him. "Beverly looked at us like she was surprised and said, 'So you are the one claiming to be a Hofstadter? I have lawyers protecting the family money from girls like you.' Leonard I never felt so much anger towards your mother. By that time Bernie and Amy moved away. I wanted to ask if she felt the same about me when we started dating or became engaged. Luckily your daughter stepped in and took charge or other wise your mother would have not liked that pissed off side of me. Your daughter looked at Beverly and told her that she is not claiming but indeed in fact a Hofstadter even though legally does not carry the family name but by blood. Then told Beverly that she could keep that money where the sun don't shine because all she wanted was to expand her family. Beverly just walked away because I think she was lost for words. I wanted to ask her if this how she was going to treat her grandbaby to be but I think for now we won't tell her until you ready to tell her. Right now I could care less if she knew." Penny suddenly felt herself calm down that now she told Leonard.

Leonard pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. He finally could say what he had to say feeling quite proud of his wife and daughter. Yet felt annoyed and still upset over his mother. "I'm glad Jasmine took over. You being you, add on your pregnancy hormones, there would be no telling what have happened. But I am glad she does not know about our baby yet. What she said to Jasmine was uncalled for. The only reason she has the Hofstadter money is because she got it in the divorce settlement. You know for her it's okay for her to hurt my feelings or saying things to upset me. But when it comes to us and we upset or offend her that is not acceptable. So eventually we will tell her about the baby, but only when we are both ready or and if she apologizes to Jasmine. So enough about my mother, did you ladies still enjoy your night out?" Leonard asked hopeful.

Penny made a gesture that it seemed to go okay. "Well all four of us decided not be at the same place as Beverly and we can watch the movie anytime. So we left and I know it is unhealthy but was so good. We found a few mexican food trucks. The food was amazing even and the ingestion was so worth it. It helped because Bernie had Tums on her. I guess being married to Howard all these years she carries them.around everywhere she goes. So then we found a tattoo parlor and Jasmine got her tattoo in honor ofnher mother. I felt bad for her because she is terrified of needles, so me and Amy held her hands while Bernadette held down her legs. The tattoo artist seemed very amused by all three of us so Jasmine could get a tattoo and how determined she was."

Leonard chuckled at his wife and only could imagian what the scene looked like. He placed a hand on her lower abdomen and rubbed it as the other hand pulled to give Penny a sign to lay down with him. "Well I'm glad she did it, now come here so I can cuddle with my wife and be near my baby. I missed you both."

Penny rolled her eyes at her husband with a smile. "Fine, you damn sweet nerd of a man." Penny laid next to Leonard as she felt better and relaxed after having an eventful evening. She smiled bigger once Leonard spooned with her and his hand never leaving her stomach.


	29. chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

A few days later Leonard was in his lab going over some papers when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw a very distressed Jasmine. "Hey...come in and talk to me." Leonard felt worried and just wanted to hug his daughter. Just the look on her face he knew something was wrong.

Jasmine walked in and stood next to Leonard letting out a big sigh. "I'm sorry..." She felt she had to apologize.

Leonard frowned at Jasmine not understanding why she was apologizing to him. "For what?"

Jasmine was chewing her lip and giving him a sad look. "Well I'm sure Penny told you I met your lovely mother. I might have kept my cool with her but afterwards when she left I called her a few choice words. It was upsetting what she accused me of."

Leonard shook his head at her, "Do not worry about it. My mother is far from lovely. When it comes to her and I, we don't have the best relationship. To my brother and sister she is like Mrs. Brady. To me she is more like the devil. It is her own fault she refuses to get to know you, my mother is missing out on an amazing person. I think she will come around, Iean she eventually did with Penny. Jasmine she is not worth the time, so no worries." He tried his best to comfort Jasmine, but back of his mind he would be making a phone call to Beverly.

Jasmine nodded and told Leonard okay. She then suggested to pick up Penny for lunch since she did not have class until later. Leonard loved the idea and called his wife. Leonard and Jasmine smiled at Penny's reaction that she could not refuse and had to get away from.the office for awhile because certian coworkers were driving her crazy.

Leonard came home a little early from work. One he was done with work early and two he had to get away from Barry Kripke. Leonard had enough of him bragging about his mother and what he did with her. Something you do not want to hear from a coworker and your own mother. Leonard grew a headache from Kripke's annoyance.

Leonard sat on the couch after taking some headache medicine and picked up his phone. After some debate in his own mind, he called Beverly. To his surprise, she did not answer so he left a message. "Hello mom, I know you are ignoring me. You have your typical reasons and probably have different reasons today. Yes I know what happened last night. I am use to you being that way towards me but my daughter is a different story. Plus you upset Penny. We need to talk because I will stand up and defend my wife and my daughter. I am free rest of the day. So if you call I know you care." Leonard pressed the red button and laid his phone on the coffee table. Then decided to lay down to get rid of his headache.

Leonard felt lips across his own. "Mmmm!" Only sound escaping from his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled his glasses bacl over them only seeing a blonde woman looking down at him with a big smile. He slowly sat up taking Penny's hands into his to pull her close next to him. "Hi!" he said as she sat down.

Penny chuckled, "Hi yourself, looks like you are not the only one to see me." Penny looked down at his lap and raised an eyebrow looking back up at his face.

Leonard lolooked down and felt embarrassed and grabbed a pillow to cover his lower self up. "Oh god!" feeling red in his face.

Penny bit her lip from laughing. "Sweetie you are still embarrassed waking up excited after being with me for how long now? Sweetie you know it's a compliment for me I can still make you feel this way." Before Penny knew it she was off the couch and in their bedroom with Leonard whispering in her ear, "You will always make me feel this way. You just made my day a whole lot better." Penny shuddered to Leonard's words as now she pushed him onto thier bed.

A few hours later Leonard was making dinner as Penny helped. Every so often Leonard would pause and give Penny a kiss or go down to his knees and kiss her stomach. Penny found it annoying at first but changed her mind how cute Leonard looked only making her smile with happy tears. Leonard held her and told Penny how happy he was she was showing her emotions more even though it was taking time to get use to. Penny joked back telling him to shut up and it was all his fault.

As they began to eat, Leonard's phone began to go off. He got up and saw it was his mother. Leonard looked at Penny with doubt, "Should I answer it?"

Penny shrugged, "Honey that is up to you but her refusing your call earlier I wouldn't answer. I am sure she has something to say but my opinion she can wait. She will probably get into your head and we will end up having a fight. Usually how it works."

Leonard pressed the ignore button and put his phone back down. He rejoined his wife and ate dinner.


	30. chapter 29

Had a few busy days so took me awhile to publish this chapter. Just Penny and Leonard being their selves which I love on the show. Hope you enjoy. Will update again soon. I don't own the TBBT.

Chapter 29

Leonard and Penny just arrived home from the apartment below from Amy and Sheldon's. Penny flopped on the couch as Leonard sat at the end of the couch, putting his wife's feet onto his lap and began to rub them. A low moan escaped Penny's mouth, but started to laugh after seeing the look on Leonard's face. Which only meant he was already getting turned on. "Jeez Honey, I can't even get my feet rubbed without you being such a man." Penny joked as Leonard frowned at her with crooked smile.

"Well if you were not so hot, I wouldn't have that problem." Leonard teased back.

"Well if you weren't such sexy nerd maybe I wouldn't have to be so hot to keep the other woman off of you." Penny winked with a huge grin to banter with her husband.

"Yeah...Okay?" Leonard frowned at his wife questioning her calling him a sexy nerd but held his smile.

"Hey I'm being nice and giving you a compliment so take it you jackass!" Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard put her feet down and started to hover over her. Penny bit her lip trying to hide her smile as she watched Leonard's eyes go dark full of lust and hunger. Penny finally let out her laughter as Leonard blew a raspberry on her neck and began to kiss it.

After a good half hour of fooling around and shower sex, which Leonard still loved soaping Penny up, Leonard tried again to give Penny another foot massage. Penny decided to play fair and put on a movie they both would enjoy and try her best not to make noises. As the movie finished, Leonard made his way up and was now rubbing Penny's lower stomach, which she was now almost the twelve week mark. He looked at his who was smiling at him. He frowned, "What? Why are you smiling?"

Penny shook her head, "You're going to be an amazing dad."

Leonard leaned over some and gave Penny a kiss on her stomach. Then looked up with a wink. "Well you are going to be an amazing mom. You are amazing with Halley and Neil Michael. And when it comes to Jasmine's problems or when she just needs someone to talk it is like you know what to do or say."

Penny shook her head with an eye roll, "You're always know what to say but yet in the most cheesiest way..." She then sighed, "But that's why I love you most days. Other days you just drive me crazy."

Leonard laughed as laid his chin on Penny's rib cage as he continued rubbing her stomach. "Hey it's my job to make you feel crazy. Just make you fit in with all of nerds."

Penny sat up some to look at Leonard better, "Hey... now I'm closer to twelve weeks and it's still scary to think about becoming a mom, but do you want to find the sex of our little Hofstadter?"

Leonard tilted his head some and looked like he was thinking some, "Well I would like to but if you want a surprise that is fine too. I think it would be easier so we know what to decorate the nursery with. Plus we have name picked out, since we have to figure out a new boy name since Amy stole Elliot from me."

Pennyweaved her fingers through Leonard's curly hair as he continued tp look at her with a sad look. "Stop giving me that look, you know what your big brown puppy eyes do to me and we already had sex once tonight."

Leonard couldn't help but laugh hard as Penny gave him a big grin. "Sex with me can't be that be that bad, can it?" Leonard asked with a deadpan look.

Penny held her smile and looked serious, "It's alright. Good thing I love you."

"Well I love you too." Leonard said sarcastically. "I guess sex is okay with you..."

They looked at each other and grinned at each other thinking about the time they described sex with each other the very first time. They knew now sex was a lot better now and sometimes mind blowing even though their friends made fun of their sex live. 

After a few seconds Penny sat up as Leonard got up and went to the fridge to get them something to drink, "So what other names have you named our children Mister I planned our future right after we met you in a non creepy way?" Penny asked with a smug smile.

Leonard walked over and gave Penny a bottle of water and sat in the big chair. "Like I said Elliot was my boy name and I know you said you like Christian. But I have always like the name Emmett also." Leonard hoped she would not catch where he came up with the name.

Penny nodded, "That is a cute name. Emmett Hofstadter... Hmm, a name to really to think about. What is your girl name? You never told me."

"Well I loved the name Arya..." Leonard could not hold back his smile as Penny frowned at him recognizing the name.

"Like from Game of Thrones?" Penny asked feeling annoyed.

"Well yeah, but I also got the name from Star Wars." Leonard had a smug smile on his face.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah I figured it would come from one of your favorite things...Crap Emmett, now I realize where it comes from. Damn you Leonard, really Back to the Future Doctor Emmett Brown. And dammit to me because I love both those names."

Leonard smiled even bigger, "Good because I ran the named by Jasmine, she loved them but we both knew you would be upset when you realized where I came up with the names. But I knew you would love them too. So how about this, we go to bed and you sleep on it about the names." 

Penny gave him a side look of annoyance and only nodded. Tomorrow she would have to think of names that were cuter than Emmett and Arya. 


	31. chapter 30

**Here is Chapter 30. I don't own TBBT but way excited for season 12. Rehearsals have started last week. Love this show and TBBT fanfiction.** **Chapter 30.**

Jasmine was excited for the evening with Wendell. Her and Raj were throwing a reveal party for Penny now. Last week Amy and Sheldon told the group they were having a girl in their own weird and odd special way. So when it came for the ultrasound for Penny, her and Leonard did not want to know the sex until they had all their friends and family with them. Jasmine could not believe her step mom was now at twenty-one weeks and she was the only one who knew about the sex of the baby.

Jasmine could not wait as she thought the best idea to do it was with a science experiment. Of course Leonard loved the idea but Penny took some convincing. Once Jasmine explained and showed Penny some videos, she was all for the Elephant Toothpaste experiment. So Bernadette and Howard let them use their backyard for the reveal party.

Jasmine was excited to meet Penny's parents, siblings, and nephew. That just meant more family she could love. Also she would be meeting her biological grandfather, Alfred for the first time. Penny told Jasmine that Alfred was nothing like Beverly and more like Leonard. Which Jasmine was greatful for. Penny then warned her that Leonard did end up talking to Beverly and that she would be at the reveal. Jasmine was not happy about it but was really to give her another shot.

As she arrived, Jasmine and Wendell helped Raj with the final details. Even meet his new girlfriend. "Raj is straight?" Wendell asked as he whispered into Jasmine's ear. Jasmine slapped his shoulder and told him yes with an eyeroll which she learned from the best, Penny.

As the party began, everyone started off having lunch as Sheldon came over to Jasmine telling her he was happy she was smart for not letting Leonard and Penny pop a balloon. After Jasmine asked why Sheldon went into great a scientific detail just to find out the popping sound of a balloon scared Sheldon.

Leonard then found Jasmine and asked her to come with him. Jasmine sighed when she saw Beverly. "Mom is there something you want to say Jasmine?" Leonard asked his mother as Jasmine frowned at her biological dad.

"Yes, Jasmine I sincerely apologize for my actions when we first met." Beverly narrowed her glasses towards Jasmine and looked up at her up and down.

Jasmine did not feel like Beverly was not being sincere but Leonard leaned into her ear and whispered, "That is the best you will get from her before she starts analyzing you. My best advice is take it, accept it, and walk away."

Jasmine just did that and shook Beverly's hand. Then she walked off with Leonard and found Penny. Jasmine told them it was time to do the reveal. She walked them over to the table as they got on safety glasses and plastic gloves on. "Okay Leonard you know how elephant toothpaste works. So Penny, you and Leonard will each take a test tube and on the count of three you two will pour into the flask. Then back away quickly. The paste will turn pink or blue."

So once everyone was looking their way, Jasmine backed up and everyone counted to three with Leonard and Penny. As they poured and backed away far enough, the Elephant toothpaste turned blue. Jasmine grinned ear to ear as she was just still excited she was going to have a baby brother. She watched Leonard tear up as Penny hugged him and embraced with a kiss.

A little that day, she and Wendell ended up at Leonard and Penny's for dinner. "So have you guys figured out a name for my baby brother?" She asked as she and her boyfriend sat on the couch.

Leonard handed them both a drink. He then handed Penny a drink. Leonard sat on the armrest of the big chair as Penny sat in it. "Well I think we have a name?" He said as he gave Penny a questionable look.

Penny looked up at Leonard and rolled her eyes at him. Then looked at her step daughter and Wendell. "Well I was at first reluctantly against naming our child from a fictional character but I loved the name too much. Now Leonard has been smug about it since we now know the sex of the baby because I had a hard time thinking of a good name. So your brother will have the name Emmett Wyatt Hofstadter."


	32. chapter 31

**Finally have this chapter up. Took me awhile how I wanted to write this. Now here it is. I don't own TBBT but please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 31**

Leonard and Penny spent the next few months preparing for the baby. Jasmine came over when she could to help with the nursery. She even planned a surprise babyshower with Bernadette for Amy and Penny both.

Penny was now in her third trimester at thirty weeks. She was sleeping next to Leonard when she felt very uncomfortable. As Penny woke up suddenly she noticed the bed was wet with slight blood. Panic set in and woke up Leonard abruptly. "Leonard somethings wrong!" She said in tears.

Leonard hurried and put his glasses on. He felt his body go weak when he saw what Penny showed him. Leonard swallowed hard and gathered up his strength and helped Penny as much as he could. He called her midwife, then helped Penny to the car to meet at the hospital. As Leonard started to drive fighting back tears, he took Penny's hand. He quickly looked at her and wanted to kiss her as he saw panic in her eyes. "Hey you and our little guy will be just fine. He has to be."

Penny could see the tears in Leonard's eyes and wish she could hug him. But also was so worried she would loose their son. "I hope your right honey, because right now I have never been so scared in my life."

Leonard agreed and just held her hand tighter as he drove. As they arrived at the hospital they met up with Penny's midwife and took Penny up to one of the birthing rooms. Leonard refused to leave Penny's side and let go of her hand as test were performed. After some time, the midwife came in and told Leonard and Penny her placenta had erupted and was loosing amniotic fluid quickly, so they would have to do an emergency c-section. She also told the couple the NICU was preparing for their sons delivery since Penny was only at thirty weeks with lings not completely developed and he could have health issues. As soon as the midwife left, Leonard let the tears come and crawled into the hospital bed and held his wife who too was crying.

As Penny got prepared for the C-section, first off he called Jasmine to let her what was going on. She wasted no time and was on her way for support. Then Leonard went down the list calling all their friends. Of course they would be there waiting in the waiting room for the news.

As the moved to the operating room, Leonard sat at Penny's head and held her hands and repeatedly kissing her head. Before they knew it their son was here. They cleaned him up and had a good look at him right before he was transported into the incubator. Leonard signed papers as their son was rushed to Nicu. His lungs were undeveloped and had many other test to run. Once Penny the doctor finished on her, she was very eager to be with their son.

Leonard told their family and friends their son weighed three pounds and was fifteen and half inches long. He promised he would keep everyone updated once he heard more.

Jasmine saw the stress on her dad's face. She got up and ran to him and hugged him tight.

Leonard hugged her back just as tighlty. Then realized his friends had joined in the hug. He thanked all of them for coming. Leonard tried to tell Jasmine to go back home but she refused. So he just told her to go wait outside the NICU and him and Penny would meet her up there. Leonard was grateful to have his daughter there and how much she showed she loved her baby brother already meant everything. After a minute he went back to Penny to see when they could go see their son.

Once he reached her the midwife was helping her into a wheel chair. Leonard took over and finally hugged each other with a kiss.


	33. chapter 32

**Here is the new chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 32**

It might have only took a few minutes to get to the Nicu, but Penny felt like forever to get to her son. She gave Jasmine a light hug and thanked her for being there for her and Leonard.

A nurse from Nicu appeared and told Leonard and Penny to put on gown and gloves after washing their hands. Once they were done, they were down to their son's room.

Leonard choked up seeing this tiny baby, who was his son, laying there with tubes and wires hooked up. Penny looked up from her wheel chair and saw her husband's face. Was not a second later she too had tears down her cheeks. As the got closer to their son's incubator, they noticed he had dark brown hair. The nurse instructed them they could touch their son through the side holes.

Leonard and Penny sat there next to their son asking the nurse and his doctor questions that were answered. Their son had undeveloped lungs which is why he had a ventilator hooked up and tubes in his nose. He was not close to be bottle feed or could not feed off Penny, so had a feeding tube down his throat. So soon they would help Penny pump so their son could get food. They told them about the equipment that was attached to their son. Then they explained he was tested for other diseases, but all came back negative. Penny and Leonard had a long three to five weeks in the Nicu, depending on their son's development on his lungs and weight with no infections.

Before the nurse left, she asked the couple of the little guy had a name. Penny looked at her husband, as Leonard looked at his wife. They both smiled and in unison said, "Emmett."

After an hour, Penny was exhausted and but was stubborn to leave. Leonard reminded her that she could come see Emmett the next day but had to recover from surgery also. She could stay in the Nicu as long as she wanted once she was discharged. Leonard made sure when him nor Penny was here Jasmine could stay when she wanted to. Jasmine was more than happy to, she wanted to be near her brother as much as she could.

That first night as soon as Penny feel asleep, Leonard went to Emmett's room. He thanked Jasmine that she was here and had her on his life. As he watched Jasmine leave due to class in the morning, Leonard pulled a chair next to his son and put his hand through the incubator.

He looked at Emmett and sighed trying to hold back his tears. "Hello son, I am happy you are here. But just like me you were impatient to meet your mom. Was neither of your faults why you came early. You have one strong mom down the hall. She is the best. She has put up with me all these years. Now she has two Hofstadter boys to deal with... Emmett you have a big family waiting for you to get better. You have an amazing big sister. Then you have many aunts and uncles, they might not be blood but they are family and love you already so much... I know you do not understand me right now but I need to tell you something. Us Hofstadter men might seem weak, but together we will be a pretty good team. Your mom and sister just makes our team even better. I love you Emmett."

"See you are already an amazing dad." A nurse said standing in the door way as Leonard quickly looked up with a small smile. "Sorry interupted you and your son. I have to check his vitals and can change his diaper. Actually daddy, would you want to change his diaper?"

Leonard never thought changing a diaper could be so rewarding yet teriffied on his life. "I would love too but he is so small." Leonard said with nervousness.

The nurse shook her head, "You will be fine. Nothing to be scared about. I know it seems liked it is because Mr. Emmett is hooked up to machines and he is tiny, bit I will be right here to guide you and tomorrow you can help your wife change his diaper. If things look well, by tomorrow afternoon your wife and you can do the kangroo hold and bond with your son." The nurse grinned ear to ear at Leonard.

"Um, what is that?" He asked the nurse confused.

"Well where you have time to bond with your son skin to skin. Of course covered up by a blanket," The nurse told Leonard.

"You mean I have to take off my shirt...I don't even take off my shirt when I go to bed or for anything else. You can even ask my wife. And I think she appreciates that I don't take it off the shirt." Leonard said half serious half joking.

The nurse just rolled eyes at the new dad. Leonard stayed awhile longer after changing Emmett's diaper. Then decided to get some sleep and went back to Penny's room. As he entered he saw Penny wake up making him smile. He thought for a second and wanted to be near his wife. So he crawled into next to her not caring what the nurses would say. He kissed her forehead and leaned into her ear, "I changed Emmett's diaper." he told her proudly.

Penny chuckled, "I'm happy for you sweetie, now let's get some sleep so I can be with our son."


	34. chapter 33

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 33**

Penny woke up alone in bed. She looked around to the dim lighted room. She saw Leonard laying on the pull out bed watching something on the television. "Hey I thought you refused my side?" She asked startling her husband which made her laugh.

"Yeah, the nurse got mad at me. So to be on her good side I moved." Leonard told his wife giving her a sad look as he got up and came to Penny. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Penny smiled with an eye roll. "More prof that you do not making anyone mad. My typical softy. What time is it anyways?" She kissed Leonard one more time as he sat next to her.

Leonard looked at his watch, then turned off Doctor Who. He gave his wife a smile. "After five in the morning farm girl. And yes I am a softy but you love that I am. Now I need to get the nurse to check up on you. Then we can go be with Emmett. His nurse said something about skin to skin with the both of us. But that only means I have to take off my shirt."

Penny shook her head with a smile rubbing Leonard's back. "Sweetie, I love you and taking off your shirt to be skin to skin with your will be just fine. I have seen you plenty of times with your shirt off and yes you may not have abs or the mucsles, but who cares. Your son won't care either. I know you don't like taking off your shirt but you are not there to give those nurses a strip tease. I'm the only one that can look at your body that way."

Leonard looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Hey no taking advantage of this body until your healed woman. So cool your hormones down a bit jeez. Even of we make smart and beautiful babies." Leonard chuckled as Penny stuck her tongue out at him.

Once the nurse came it to check Penny over and check her stitched up incision, Penny started to pump so Emmett could start receiving breast milk over formula. Then the nurse wanted Penny to start walking. So Leonard helped his wife and made it to the Nicu unit.

Once in Emmett's room a nurse were checking over their baby. Leonard helped Penny sit in a recliner as the nurse helped lay Emmett with all the wires and tubes on Penny's bare chest. Leonard laid a blanket over his wife and son. He than sat next to them never letting his eyes off of them, while one hand held Penny's hand while the other laid over Penny's other hand and Emmett's back.

About half hour later, with Penny not really wanting to move but was getting uncomfortable. So with nurses help once more and Leonard hesitant taking off his shirt in from of the nurse he eventually did. Only Penny smacked him playfully on his chest with a laugh.

Just like Leonard, Penny refused to leave her husband and son's side. Some time later Penny was in needed of pain meds which made her very exhausted. Yet Penny did not want to leave.

After Leonard got Penny back to her room, Howard and Bernadette came for visit. Leonard took Howard first to go see Emmett. Bernadette sat with Penny until Leonard came and got her. "So how you holding up?" Bernadette asked her friend.

"To be honest, it has been scary. The emergency c-section, to Emmett being in the Nicu, and just becoming a mom it is almost too much to handle. Yeah Emmett is just in the Nicu for his weight and undeveloped lungs, but the doctor has warned us in the next week's he could get an infection or liquid in his lungs. I just want to cry because I feel so helpless." Penny said with a sigh.

Bernadette leaned over and gave her friend a hug hearing the sadness in hear voice. "Hey, I know this is scary. Trust me you are talking to the woman who never wanted to be a mom. But once I did become a mom I never felt more scared in my life. I have told you this before. But yet it is the best thing in my life. I love my kids more than my own husband. You and Emmett are so lucky because you have Leonard. That man loves you, Jasmine, and now Emmett than life itself." Bernadette let go of her friend and looked at her.

Penny smiled at Bernadette feeling better. Yeah they could be mean to each other at times but Bernie was a good friend. She could understand Penny insecurities better than Amy could sometimes.

Few minutes later Howard and Leonard came back. Leonard then took Bernadette to Emmett. Penny noticed she was alone with Howard. "Oh crap on a cracker, I'm stuck with you." She said jokely.

Howard frowned with a smile, "Hey it could be worse. You could be alone with Sheldon. Or Raj telling you the right way to breastfeed or some kind of uncomfortable conversation."


	35. chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter. Still working on the next chapter for Opposites Attract. I'm happy season 12 is almost here yet sad it is the last. Thankful for fan fiction to keep some of our favorite characters going. Enjoy and I do t own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 34**

Fifty-two days or seven and half weeks of tears, stress, worry, and happiness is what Leonard and Penny had been dealing with. But today was the day Emmett was coming home. Yet Penny and Leonard had some delay as also Amy went into labor. They were glad they were near because Leonard had to help a fainted Sheldon as Penny took over and held Amy's hand as she pushed. In the end, Penny and Leonard wanted to take Emmett far away because Sheldon and Amy were already planning their children's wedding. Plus Leonard felt sorry for Amelia Mary Fowler-Cooper her father had already began to draft a parent-daughter agreement.

Once Penny finally let go of Amelia, due to Leonard had to pry the baby out of her arms. The infant was given back to Amy. Then when it came to bringing their son Emmett home, as soon as they stepped into the apartment, Emmett was out of his car seat into his mother's arms. Leonard went to make lunch. After turning around to put the food on the counter, he smiled as Penny was now on the couch laying down asleep holding a sleeping Emmett on her chest. Leonard quietly walked over to his desk and turned on the camera on his phone and took a picture. He instantly posted the picture on his social media accounts with the caption, 'Finally home from Nicu, but mom can't get enough of me. Five minutes later we are passed out on the couch. And yes my dad takes too many pictures of me already.' Leonard could not help but smile at the picture, even though Penny would be upset he took a picture while she was sleeping. At that moment he could care less. Leonard was happy.

Once Leonard made lunch, he woke up Penny and moved Emmett to his basinet. The whole time they were eating, Penny kept frowning at her husband. "What?" He asked confused.

"You shaved your beard!" Penny said sounding upset.

"I haven't shaved the whole time we been at the hospital. I go back to work on Monday, I wanted to be cleaned shaved when I did. You seem mad that I did?"

Well...Yeah! I wasn't joking when I said you looked good all scruffy. When mean looked good, I meant hey let's give Emmett a baby brother or sister." Penny's eyes were big with a smirk on her face. "If you remember the time you came back from the North Pole and you had a beard. You becoming my furry boy toy was a major turn on."

Leonard could not help but cough up some food as he laughed. "Your telling me when I have a beard you actually like it?" He asked confused.

"Let's just say gives you brownie points in the bedroom." Penny said giving her husband a wink. "Why do tell you not to bring your razor when we are on vacation? Sweetie I love you cleaned shaven too but that facial hair gives me goosebumps if you know what I mean." Penny laughed quitely as she watched Leonard turn bright red. She was glad she could still do that.

Sometime later they had Jasmine and Wendell over for dinner. Jasmine begged her dad and Penny to go have a late date night because she did not want to leave her brother just yet. Penny was hesitant leaving the first night Emmett was home, but Leonard reminded her that he was in good hands and that they would not be far from home. Also he reminded Penny it was good to get away for a few hours away from the baby and after being in the Nicu with their son they needed this small break. Once Penny agreed Jasmine said she would call if she needed anything. "I love this little boy more than I love Wendell. He will be more than just fine." Jasmine told them thanking that Wendell had not been in the room when she told Leonard and Penny that.

Leonard surprised Penny taking her to a bar and met up with Howard and Bernadette. They ended up singing karokee and disco roller skating. Like always Leonard and Howard feel and did not improve on their roller skating moves. Instead of being embarrassed this time around the girls just laughed at them.

That evening as they came home, they got ready for bed. They told Jasmine and Wendell they appreciated what they did. Before Leonard knew it, his wife disappeared. He found her in their bed laying next to Emmett's bassinet. Leonard smiled as he leaned in the doorway watching Penny. Her eyes were already closed laying on her side with her hand gently laid on top of Emmett's stomach. Leonard guessed so she could feel Emmett breath. He walked quietly to his side of the bed and got in. Leonard leaned to his side draping his arm over Penny's hip and leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're a good mom. I know it's scary but you are amazing at it. Just like you are an amazing wife."

Penny smiled and leaned her head back into her husband. "Seems like someone is trying to earn some brownie points with his wife. But as for now thank you. By the way you are also a good dad and I guess a good husband."

Leonard frowned to hold back his smile, "You guess I am a good husband?"

Penny bit her lip playfully with her eyes still closed, "Yeah just my opinion for right now. My answer probably will change tomorrow."

Leonard shook his head, "I love you too babe." He loved their banter between them knowing it was never serious.

Penny chuckled some so she would not wake Emmett, "Damn straight you do! Don't ever think I don't love you. Even though it took me forever to say it to you jackass."

"I promise I will never forget. One of the best days when you said it. Anyways we better get some sleep before we are up every two hours with Mister I am a bottomless pit when I'm hungry." Leonard said about his son in a teasing way but was happy Emmett was now healthy and was gaining wait. Between getting infections in his lungs, high fevers, and loosing weight, Leonard and Penny thought Emmett was going to be in the Nicu longer. When the doctor told them he was going to be released, Leonard and Penny finally had an excuse to cry happy tears. This time Leonard did not need to help Penny cry.

"Sounds like a good plan. It is going to be a very long first night. Maybe not as long when Sheldon lived here and was sick. But still it is going to be a long night." Penny said only feeling nod as he pulled himself closer to her.


	36. chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Penny woke up the next morning for the third time with her arm drapped over her eyes. "Oh god, there will never be enough caffeine or alcohol in this world once you become a parent." She stated as Leonard chuckled beside her.

" Sorry for you you can not have either while you breast feeding. I bet if we look in the mirror we would qualify for the auditions for The Walking Dead as Walkers." Leonard said with a half smile on his face.

Around that time they started to hear Emmett fuse. "About time he woke up! My girls are so full they hurt like hell. I swear next time you agree with me I will go Nebraska on your ass." Penny turned enough to stare at her husband as this time he laughed from her being serious. She sat up and brought Emmett into her arms as she proceeded to feed him. Leonard helped her to get comfortable with their son, but as he watched he gave Penny a thumbs up and told her she was looking good. Penny frowned as she threw a pillow at him.

A little later Leonard told Penny go take a shower while he took Emmett. As she did Leonard had their son in the sling wrap across his chest while he cooked breakfast for him and Penny.

Once Penny was dressed and was ready for the day she found herself stopped in her tracks. She was in the hallway hearing Leonard, well sing. As Penny listened in she noticed the song was a nursery rhyme about physics. She shook her head that Leonard was already trying to interest their son with science. As Penny came out she saw not only was Leonard singing to their son but dancing around the apartment. To her it was so Leonard, but showed how much he loved Emmett.

The next three days Leonard spent as much time with his family. He did not like the idea he had to go back to work. During those few days, Leonard and Penny included Jasmine as well. Those next few nights Jasmine made sure her dad and Penny had date nights. It was just her excuse to bond with her baby brother and openly admitted too. Leonard and Penny would receive a Snapchat message from Jasmine of her and Emmett. Penny could tell Leonard was happy that Jasmine wanted to be close to Emmett. "Hmm, who would have thought a year ago you would have an older daughter and a little boy? Even better that those two will be inseperatable as Emmett gets older." Penny winked at her husband with a smile.

"Look who's talking? Miss took forever to say I love you, I have commitment issues, to forever telling her now husband they should get married. Also took you three years of marriage to decide to have a baby. You turned out be an amazing wife and mom." Leonard said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah Mister, my young fun life is officially over. Don't have to rub it in my face, but I would not have it any other way. I did find an amazing guy who just happens to be smart and a little nerd. If you would have asked me twelve years ago when we first meet we were going to have smart beautiful babies that were not imaginary I would have freaked out on you and called you a freak. Probably would have moved out right away. But now I could not be any happier. How about we get out of here and find a way to continue our date before you leave me alone with our son tomorrow?" Penny bit her lip with a smile.

Leonard gulped knowing what she meant. This would be their first time since having Emmett. With the snap of his fingers as the waiter was coming bye, "Check Please!" Leonard felt like he could not get out the words any quicker.

After finding a nice hotel and rented a room for a few hours, Penny and Leonard decided to head home. "Sorry I did not last very long the first two times..." Leonard told Penny as he drove.

Penny patted his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "Honey, don't worry about it. Seven and half weeks is a long time for both of us. But hey your third and fourth time lasted longer than fifteen minutes, which is a record for you. And hey I was satisfied all four times, you always make sure I am."

"Hey what can I say, I'm the King of foreplay. I know how to keep my wife curling her toes when I hit the right spot." Leonard sat up straighter with now a very smug smile.

"At least tonight you didn't rattle off some science equation or one of your movie quotes. What movie quote did you say during sex?" Penny asked to make her husband from being smug.

Leonard lowered his head some with a little red in his cheek as he told her. "Control, control, you must learn control!"

Penny crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "And what movie was that from?"

"The Empire's Strike Back!" Leonard said with pride but lowered his head once more as he saw his wife. "Why are you so mean too me?"

"Because I love you!" Penny leaned over and placed a kiss on Leonard's cheek. "Now get us home."


	37. chapter 36

**Hope you have enjoyed this story. I think 36 chapters is pretty good way to end this story. I don't own TBBT!**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Seven years later.**

Today was a big day. Leonard took the day off to make the day very special. Penny was turning forty. As much she claimed Penny did not want celebrate her birthday. As much Leonard agreed to her, she refused to listen. Leonard made sure all three kids stayed home to held. Jasmine and her now husband Wendell even took off work to help Leonard throw the perfect surprise party for Penny.

Leonard could not be happier. Penny and him celebrated eleven years of marriage that year. Jasmine married Wendell with him and John both gave her away. Then there was his and Penny children. Emmett was now seven, he looked just like his dad except the glasses. He exceeded in school and was in the forth grade, two grades ahead.Then their was Christian Elliot at five years old. He had Penny's blonde hair, but was curly also. Christian had Leonard's eyesight so he had glasses. He also was very smart and one grade ahead. Finally there Penny's princess and Leonard's little girl, Rey Padme. As much Penny stood her ground not to name their daughter after Star Wars characters, she lost. She had to admit the name fit their daughter. At two years old she was very independent. Also Jasmine told Penny it was a better than being named after a Disney Princess. Even though Jasmine would tell people she was named after the flower.

Leonard had flown in both of her siblings and her parents. Then of course all their friends and children were coming.

Sheldon and Amy of course had Amelia who also was seven and claimed Emmett was her bestie. Sheldon eventually found out how Amy came up with their daughters name. He was not quite pleased it was from Amy's Little House on the Prairie fan fiction character. Then they had Elliot Lee who was now four.

Raj did not give up on dating, but missed having someone to love and loved him back. Of course he had Cinnomon for awhile longer, but Raj decided to adopt. He became a single father to Aanya. Couple years later he was at the coffee shop and started talking to a woman, Navya. For the first time Raj was engaged.

Leonard smiled as he decorating the house and looking at the pictures of their family and friends that Penny took. He then looked at their wedding photo of their second. He could not believe they had been married this long and had known each other longer. If Penny would walk out now he could not live. She had been part of his life he could not remember a day without her in it. Leonard was so proud of his wife. From a struggling actress, even though he could still not say struggling in from of her, to a sales representive. Now for the past four years she had been a public relations manager. Penny was offered the job after coming back from maternity leave with Emmett. So the Pharmaceutical company paid for her online college courses so she could have that position.

Of course Leonard and Penny still had the lack of maturity. Leonard came home one day and as he got ready to pull in the garage, suddenly water balloons were hitting his windshield. He got out of his car and looked up seeing Penny out of the window laughing hard and telling the kids to go run and hide.

Leonard came to out of his thoughts when Jasmine touched his shoulder. "Chop chop dad! Let's finish everyone will be here in ten minutes!"

As people arrived, Leonard went to go pick Penny up from work. He dropped her off in the morning because he convinced her it was at least something he could do for her birthday. As they walked through the door friends and family yelled surprised. At first she was mad at Leonard but forgave him quickly that he pulled this all together with their four kids. "Our four kids?" He asked his wife.

"Well yeah, Jasmine. She has been like my own for the past eight years." Penny told him as he kissed her saying she was the best.

Penny enjoyed her fortieth birthday party. As the evening wind down, Jasmine and Wendell took Emmett, Christian, and Rey for the evening and weekend. Once everyone left and Penny's family went back to their hotel, she sat outside with her husband to enjoy the late night. "Thank you." She told Leonard.

He looked at her and frowned with his head tilted a little. "For what?"

Penny nudged him with a smile, then laid her head on his shoulder. "For everything. Tonight was a surprise even though I told you not to, but it was wonderful. Thank you for marrying me. Who knew my life would turn out this way? I married my best friend, have a pretty amazing job, and our kids are okay too." Penny smiled as she felt Leonard chuckle as he began to play with her hair.

"I know right. Same goes for me. Everyone thought I was crazy falling in love with you. And our kids are not even close being imagianary. Who would think this nerd would land a hot wife and still be married to her?" Leonard teased the truth.

"I know right. She must be saint to put up with you and all your weird friends after all these years. But yet you are the god of nerds for a reason." Penny teased back.

Leonard grinned ear to ear taking pride in himself as he continued to caress his wife's hair. "Hey our life is pretty good together...You know English astronomer Fred Hoyle said, that these theories were based on the hypothesis that all the matter in the universe was created in one big bang at a particular time in the remote past. If you really think about it that is us." Leonard hand moved to Penny's shoulder as she sat up.

She looked at her husband confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He sat relaxed next to Penny and explained. "Well we are the matter in the universe. The particular time in the remote past is the day met. Our big bang is now. If you look at all we have been though together we have accomplished so much just not as a couple but as one awesome person."

Penny looked at him and nodded her head. Then laid her head back down on her husband's shoulder as they enjoyed each other's company and the quiet night.


End file.
